


Fallen

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Angst, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going to the Dursley's for the summer after fourth year, Harry Potter stays at Hogwarts. Halfway through the summer, on a quiet walk through the forest, he finds someone lying on the forest floor, bloody, bruised and broken. Someone who does not live on Earth. Someone who has really powerful magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either Avengers, Thor or Harry Potter.
> 
> This was a reader from ff.net requested story with Harry/Loki as the pairing.
> 
> The reader prompt was: 
> 
> Loki is gay and likes to bottom and thor spread this and makes fun of this. Loki is raped repeatedly by other asgardians and thinks they have odins permission due to thors teasing and stuff odins says. Loki had nothing to do with the attack by the frost giants but is framed. He has no desire to be king and when he falls he ends up at hogwarts during harrys fifth year and Dumbledore allows him to join.

The sun was trying to get through the thick umbrella that the trees made but for the most part, the light was unsuccessful. Harry did see a few almost puddles of light on the forest floor as he walked through the forest. It was a humid summer day, so that he was warm enough that he didn't have to wear a jumper. Harry could hear the trees move in the slight breeze, the leaves crinkling quietly. He could also hear a herd of centaurs moving about in the forest, rather close by.

Harry made sure he had easy access to his wand and continued walking, wanting to get the most recent nightmare out of his mind. The nightmare he had had last night was again of Cedric and then of what happened in the graveyard three months ago. He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't see or hear one of the centaurs coming up to him.

“Mr. Potter?”

Harry yelped and looked up after staring at the ground, lost in his thoughts. Firenze was standing before him, looking at him expectantly. The centaur was alone; Harry couldn't hear or see any other centaur or animal in the forest. For that matter, he couldn't hear any of the regular sounds that the forest made.

“Yes, sir?”

Firenze stared at him with an odd expression then nodded. “There is a human teenager on the south east side of the forest who is hurt. I thought you would like to know.”

“Hurt?” Harry repeated, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes. You are the only young human to walk this forest this summer, aside from Hagrid, and you are not the one that I am referring to. He appeared ten minutes ago and I think he is unconscious.”

“Appeared? Like apparated?”

Firenze shook his head and his tail swished. “I don't believe so. The stars told me that he isn't a wizard but there was magic around him.”

Harry nodded and glanced around. He was at the north end of the forest now and it would take him at least an hour to get there. And something told him the unnamed teenager needed help right now.

“I will carry you there, if you like. I know it is a long way there,” Firenze offered.

Harry glanced up into the centaur's blue eyes. “But I thought your herd hadn't liked you carrying me back in first year?”

“Aiding humans is not so bad in my opinion. I aided you when you were younger because you could get rid of the malevolent presence in the forest. I can aid you now because my herd is not here.”

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow but nodded. “If you don't mind...”

Firenze walked over to Harry's side and waited patiently. It didn't take long for Harry to jump up onto Firenze's back, taking care to not overly hurt the centaur. “I'm ready when you are.”

Firenze started off at a walk then took off at a quicker pace, cantering through the woods. They passed some thestrals on the way to their destination, which Hagrid had told Harry about earlier in the summer. That had been before the half giant had left on a secret mission for Dumbledore and two months had passed since then. The ghostly, black winged horses looked up at Firenze and Harry as they passed them then went back to eating.

They were just fifteen minutes away from where Firenze had said the teenager would be when they heard an explosion. Firenze shouted in surprise and slowed to a walk, cautiously picking his way through the forest.

“You're right,” Harry muttered, as he extended his magic over the area and into the southern part of the forest.

“About?” Firenze asked as he walked on.

“Whomever it is, they have magic and they're conscious,” Harry explained wearily. “The explosion or whatever it was, was caused by magic. We need to hurry.”

“I will take you as far as I can,” Firenze replied.

Harry nodded.

They walked on, encountering some fleeing birds as they went. Harry could feel the other's magic by now and it felt… alien. He had never felt this kind of magic before, this cold and wild. And it felt… The magic felt fearful, like the person was scared and powerful.

A minute later, as Firenze started to take another step, he gave a sound that almost sounded like a whinny or a snort. Harry could feel the horse part of Firenze almost dance around, like he was recovering from a small hurt or something. “I cannot go any further.”

Harry blinked and looked further into the small clearing that they had been headed into. If he squinted, he could see a thin, green shield of magic around the tiny clearing. “Okay, I'll go on ahead. See if I can help.”

“You are not suppose to leave the castle grounds,” Firenze reminded him gently.

“I'm still in the forest,” Harry retorted. “Those are castle grounds, aren't they?”

Firenze sighed and backed up, waiting until Harry jumped off.

“The castle grounds wards wouldn't let any Death Eater in. I'll be safe.”

Firenze nodded apprehensively, returning Harry's skeptical look from before. “Shoot up a spark of red if you need anything.”

“I will. Thanks for the ride.”

“You are most welcome, young wizard.”

Harry watched as Firenze left and then turned back to the small, tiny clearing in the forest that hadn't been there the day before. There were a few downed trees in the clearing but for the most part, the only thing that drew Harry's attention was the young man in the clearing. He looked to about Harry's age and he was wearing weird clothing. The clothing kind of looked like some kind of armor, all green and some gold mixed in there. It was leather or some kind of material and that made Harry think that the young man wasn't a muggle.

The young man seemed to be conscious and was sitting up against a tree trunk. His knees were drawn up against his chest and his head was buried in his arms. The guy had soft looking black hair that went down to his shoulders. Though Harry wasn't exactly focusing on the clothes or the young man's hair; it was the slashes in the clothing and the leg that was bent at an awkward angle that caused Harry to flinch. And Harry was pretty sure there was a pool of blood in front of the man.

“Hey!”

The magic of the shield quivered and the young man startled, abruptly looking up at Harry. Harry's eyes widened when the other young man looked right at him. The other man's eyes were green, just like his own. Though the young man's green was a bit lighter color than his own. Harry's were just the sickly dark of the killing curse.

“You need help, right?” Harry asked, moderating his voice to carry but not to sound too loud. The young man looked like he would spook at anything, like he was a skittish wild animal or a deer in the headlights.

The young man stared at Harry dazedly then started to glow, green magic flowing around him. Harry winced as the shield that was right in front of him started to move, trying to force him away from the young man. Harry extended his own magic, willing it to shield him, as he attempted to move through the shield. He was worried. The young man was badly injured and for him to attempt this much magic would tire him out so much quicker.

“I'm not going to hurt you! I'm a friend,” Harry called out. “You need to stop! You're going to exhaust yourself!”

The young man continued to stare at him fearfully.

Harry quickly glanced behind him then back to the boy and drew his wand, twirling it in one small motion. White wisps of magic flowed from his wand and transformed into Prongs, who raced through the shield and came to a stop right before the other boy. The appearance of the translucent deer startled the young man just enough to lower the shield.

Harry slowly approached, avoiding the drops of blood around the clearing, and stopped right before the young man and sat down. He was right next to Prongs as the deer kneeled down too, copying the spell caster.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Harry repeated, lowering his voice.

The boy started, rocking back into the tree trunk. Harry watched as his eyes widened even more, looking between Harry and Prongs.

“Who...” The boy croaked out then started to cough.

Harry flinched again at the sound of the coughs. They sounded wet, like there was liquid in the other boy's lungs. And his voice sounded hoarse like he had been screaming for a while.

“You're safe,” Harry whispered. “Can I come closer?”

The young man visibly hesitated and continued to stare at him. He started to sway a little and just as he toppled over, Harry quickly shuffled over and caught him. As soon as he did, he could feel the thinness of the boy's body and he could feel dry, sticky blood both on the skin and on his clothing, which was armor.

“What's your name?” Harry murmured as the other boy trembled in his arms.

“...Loki.”

“I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Loki. Do you mind if I pick you up? You need medical attention.”

“Where… am I?” Loki whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Do you… You're in Scotland. You must be a student from another school if you don't know where you are, not to mention that I don't recognize you.”

“Scotland? Is this Midgard?”

“Huh?”

Harry started as Loki seemed to pass out, slumping against Harry's chest fully. “What's a Midgard?”

He shrugged before picking Loki up gently, moving a hand around his shoulders then moving another underneath his… He flinched bodily when he noticed that there was no piece of clothing on Loki's bottom. Dry, sticky blood was coated around Loki's skin instead and Harry had to take a minute to settle his stomach, his recent lunch trying to make a reappearance.

Loki looked like Harry had when he had gotten back from the graveyard a few months ago but worse. The blood on Loki's bottom suggested a certain kind of assault that started with a 'r' and it made Harry's magic consciously wrap around the boy, as Harry spelled a warming charm around Loki. He gingerly slipped an arm underneath Loki's knees and lifted, taking care to not jostle the other boy too much. He only distantly registered that Loki was too light, too thin and Harry took a deep breath then started back through the forest.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry started through the forest, the boy in his arms seemed to grow anxious, twitching and shuddering. He almost dropped him when he felt cold skin and looked down only to see that Loki's skin had darkened to a deep blue. Harry stopped and stared, transfixed by the change. He slowly knelt down onto the forest ground and reached up to move some hair away from the boy's forehead.

By now, Loki's skin was all blue. There was not a patch of smooth white skin left. Just blue. Harry looked over Loki's body, seeing the raised, tattooed skin and scarred blue skin. And red eyes as Loki's fluttered underneath their lids. Harry couldn't feel any curse, hex or any other type of spell that would cause someone's body to change color so the only other option that he could think of was that…

“Okay… so you're not human underneath that glamour. Right...”

Harry stared briefly before nodding. Loki needed medical attention and he probably wouldn't like it if other people saw him in this form. Harry knew he wouldn't. So how to get Loki up to the infirmary without the professors that were currently in residence seeing him? He sighed and was just about to continue to walk when he heard running hooves. He looked up, expecting to see Firenze again, but he didn't.

A thestral was coming toward him, wings fanned out alongside its' flank and loosely moving. The strange pale blue eyes of the winged horse were looking at him as it came to a stop right in front of him. Harry stared at it then down at Loki and stood up.

The thestral knelt down onto the ground as if it was waiting for him to get on. Harry raised an eyebrow and shuffled closer to the animal. The thestral stared at him expectantly, bending its head to look at its back before turning to look back at him. Harry snorted then moved around to the animal's back and gingerly slipped onto the animal's back. He guided Loki to sit in front of him and settled in. “Okay, we're ready. Could you take us to the infirmary, please?”

The thestral made a sound that might have been similar to a whinny but it was too eerie, too haunted, as it started to walk. It gained speed and took off a minute after beginning to walk.

Riding a thestral felt like riding Buckbeak back in his third year but a thestral was definitely too skeletal to be comfortable for more than a few minutes. The animal took the two of them over the forest and back down to the balcony that the hospital wing had. They landed with a clunk, hooves hitting stone. The thestral walked a ways, settling down after landing.

Harry slid off, using one hand to steady Loki then scooped him into his arms. He took a few steps away from the thestral and looked into its eyes. The thestral looked back at him then turned around and took off back into the forest. He watched it for a second or two then headed into the hospital wing.

“Loki, if you can hear me,” Harry whispered as they reached the door. “Can you redo your glamour? You're all… blue and that's not a metaphor. Of course, I could try to mask your skin color but I haven't learned that yet. But maybe Poppy has something like student patient confidentiality?”

Loki turned around in his arms, groaning quietly. Harry stared back into Loki's red eyes as the boy in his arms weakly reached up an arm. Harry watched as Loki drew a shaky finger over Harry's scar then dropped his arm, closing his eyes again. Harry winced and opened the door and stepped into the hospital wing.

“Madam Pomfrey! I need you!”

“My dear, what have you gotten into now? Surely not when all of your friends are away for the summer and there's nothing to...”

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey raced into the wing and stopped suddenly, staring at the boy in his arms.

“Oh my goodness! Who is that?” Poppy exclaimed as she closed the distance between them. She led Harry over to an empty hospital bed, though the beds were all empty, and gestured for him to lower Loki down onto it. It was still summer so the only people in the castle were occasionally the professors who lived here and Poppy, who had told him that he could call her by her first name. “Where did he come from? And his skin...”

“He… I don't know where he came from,” Harry started as he sat down on the chair that Poppy conjured for him. The nurse pulled out her wand and started to run diagnostic charms over Loki, tutting at a few occasional things as a quill quickly jotted down her verbal notes. “Firenze found him in the forest. He said the teenager just appeared in the forest.”

“And you followed him there?” Poppy remarked as she began to whisper healing charms. “Harry, could you assist me with him?”

“I did say I wanted to learn how to heal,” Harry said as he reached out to take Loki's outstretched hand. He entwined their fingers, not really minding the coldness of the other teen's hand. It seemed to give Loki at least some comfort, knowing that someone was there. “And as to his skin… Have you seen anyone… like this before?”

“No, I have not,” Poppy replied distractedly. “I shall have to ask Albus when he comes around next about this. Who would do something likes to a child? Was there anyone else with him when you found him?”

“No, I only saw him. He's obviously a strong wizard, though,” Harry said. “He tried to stop me from coming near him with a magical shield.”

“He did?” Poppy turned to look at him even as she performed spells. Loki finally fell asleep as they talked. Poppy instructed him on casting a cleaning charm and he flicked his wand over Loki's body and watched as all of the blood and dirt vanished. She gave him a list of all of the potions that they would need and he reluctantly withdrew his fingers and walked over to the nurse's office, where Poppy kept her potions. Loki made a noise, something akin to a whimper when he left and he completed his task at a hurried pace.

“I have never seen someone who has blue skin, red eyes and is a powerful magic user,” Poppy said as she took the requested potions from him. “But the diagnostics charm did pick up on the magic and he is powerful. However, his magical core or what passes for his core has become exhausted. It's all but empty. Whatever he was doing right before you found him must have used it all up.”

“He...” Harry trailed off as Poppy levitated Loki up into the air so as to tend to his stomach and back more easily. “As I picked him up, I felt… He had blood on his bottom.”

Poppy gasped under her breath but nodded, her own skin going pale. “Yes, he has been assaulted by multiple people. Though, I shudder to think of whoever did this. My diagnostic charms have picked up higher than usual amounts of everything so if he was healthy, he would probably have been able to fight them off, with his magic and his own strength. Oh, the nerve of whoever did this to him.”

Harry flinched. “I had thought he looked like me when I had… come back from the graveyard a few months ago but worse.”

“Recovery will be long,” Poppy said as she administered the potions. She flicked her wand at each potion vial and the concoction poured out of the bottle and into Loki's stomach. “He'll need to eat soft things for the next few days after he wakes up. He also...”

Harry watched as Poppy trailed off, turning to read what her parchment said. She muttered something under her breath, too quiet for him to catch. “What?”

“He… something or someone deaged him,” Poppy replied. “He's really… Well, I don't know how old he really is but if I'm reading his magic correctly, it deaged him subconsciously. Harry, did he say anything to you about who he was or where he came from?”

“He said his name was Loki.”

Poppy Pomfrey inhaled sharply, mouth open in a silent gasp. Her skin went pale and she took a step back, almost unconsciously.

“Madam Pomfrey?”

“Harry, he is a Norse god,” Poppy finally spoke, stepping back to Loki's bedside. She restarted waving her wand over him, casting healing charms. His broken ribs, at least the one that Harry could see, mended with a soft crack. Loki didn't even twitch in his sleep as Harry had seen Poppy cast a sleeping charm.

“Uh… he's a god?” Harry turned to look Loki over, seeing the blue skin and the red eyes.

“If the history books are correct and they usually are, Loki was born of a union between the Jotuns, the frost giants. He is brother to Thor, the Norse god of thunder,” Poppy explained, flicking her wand to gently lower Loki back into bed after tending to his injuries. Now, Harry couldn't see any evidence of broken bones. There were still bruises in the form of hands on Loki's neck that Poppy hadn't tended to yet. Harry had shuddered when he had seen those. “I am going to kill whoever did this to him!”

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at the healer. He knew that she was known as the Dragon of the Hospital Wing but this… “Poppy?”

Madam Pomfrey sighed and reached out a hand to smooth some hair off of Loki's forehead. “I am glad you found him.”

“Are you sure he's a god? I thought… Well, I don't actually know anything about Norse gods.”

“Loki is different. He was adopted by Odin, the leader of the Norse pantheon,” Poppy said, muttering a summoning charm. Harry watched, squeezing Loki's fingers in reassurance as he moaned in his sleep, as a tube of cream or some kind of healing paste flew into Poppy's outstretched hand. “If I recall correctly, Loki is the God of Mischief and Chaos.”

Harry nodded idly, filing that piece of information away in his mind.

Poppy handed the tube over to him and gestured toward Loki's neck. “This is for the bruises. I'll leave that to you to put on his neck.”

“Okay. If he's allegedly the god of mischief...” Harry trailed off, pulling his chair closer to the bed and opening the tube of cream. He stood up and walked closer to the bed and gingerly started to rub some cream over the bruises on Loki's neck, tracing the blue scarred skin with his eyes and fingers. Goosebumps raised on the other boy's skin as he did. “We should keep him away from Fred and George in two weeks.”

Poppy snorted out a laugh, eyes twinkling with mirth. “That would be a fine idea, Mr Potter. We will let Albus know about Loki whenever he gets back from his trip. Would you mind watching over him while I go talk to the other professors, assuming you've done your summer reading already?”

“Sure.”

“And Harry?”

“What?”

“Be careful with him when he wakes up,” Poppy said. “If he gets too agitated, call me. I do not want him irritating his injuries even if he is a god.”

Harry nodded and shuffled around in his chair and finally ending up with his feet propped up on the foot of the bed. Poppy narrowed her eyes at him.

“I'll be careful!” Harry exclaimed quietly. “I brought him here, didn't I?”

Harry watched as Poppy left through the door then returned his focus to Loki. He wondered what Loki had been through and if he was actually a god. Poppy seemed to think so and the blue skin and red eyes certainly made that idea seem like the most logical. “Hmm, maybe Poppy knows of a book or two I can read about the Norse gods? That would certainly make Hermione happy to see me reading.”

He grinned at the thought of his friends, at seeing them in two weeks. He had missed them. He had missed an alive castle, full of people and their own lives. Dumbledore had agreed with him at the end of his fourth year, at him living in the castle over the summer. Of course, having seen Voldemort come to life and receive a body made the next few months all the more dangerous. Especially since Snape had started to go to meetings.

Harry snorted, remembering the time that he had caught Snape coming back from a Death Eater meeting. The potions professor had frozen like a deer in the headlights as Harry looked him over, like the older man had thought that Harry would be disgusted. Albus had actually filled him in on Snape's side profession before the headmaster had left on his first mysterious trip.

Loki whimpered in his sleep, drawing Harry out of his thoughts and back to the present. It was an hour to dinner time but maybe…

“Dobby?”

The house elf popped into existence at the foot of the bed, a big smile on his face. “How can Dobby help Master Harry today?”

Harry smiled and gestured to the boy on the bed. “I want to stay with him but I don't want to nap. Could you bring the book that's on the top of my dresser?”

“Dobby can do that, Master Harry. Dobby will be right back.” After a quick glance at Loki, Dobby vanished then came right back a second or two later with the requested book. “Is this the student that Master Harry found in the forest?”

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Yeah. Poppy said he's a… god?”

Dobby levitated onto the bed and stared down at Loki. “Hogwarts castle is protecting him from view, Dobby thinks. All the house elves sensed his presence.”

“The castle's protecting him?”

“Someone is scrying him. The castle is shielding Master Loki like it is shielding you.”

“Huh. Good to know,” Harry remarked. “Me? It's shielding me too?”

“The headmaster told it too,” Dobby explained. “The bad wizard is trying to find you.”

Dobby nodded. “Does Master Harry need something to drink?”

“No, I can wait until dinner, thanks.”

Dobby vanished and Harry stood up from the chair and walked around to the other side of the bed and hesitantly slipped onto the bed. He shuffled over until he was roughly a few inches from Loki's back and began to read.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was too engrossed in his book to notice the other boy next to him start to move about but he did hear the loud whimper that Loki gave. It had been an hour or two since Harry and Madam Pomfrey had tended to Loki's wounds. Harry put his book down on the side table and carefully slid off of the bed and back to the chair that he had used then sat down and watched as Loki's eyes fluttered open. Loki's light green eyes were beautiful but they were wide with fear and confusion.

“Where… Who… are you?”

“You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Harry replied, loosening his shoulders a little in an attempt to appear unthreatening. “You're safe here. I'm Harry.”

Loki stared at him, lifting his right leg a little only to moan.

“It's best not to move too much,” Harry said, wanting to touch the other boy but instinctively knowing that his touch would probably not be welcome right now.

“Hogwarts? Is that in Alfheim?” Loki asked, voice hoarse. “Is this another trap? Am I still being punished?”

Harry immediately got up and went over to the main table by the bed and picked up a glass and poured some water into it from the pitcher. “Trap? What do you mean by that? And what's an alfheim? Madam Pomfrey said you were a norse god?”

Loki watched him as he came closer with narrowed, apprehensive eyes. He watched as Harry came up to his bed and Loki quickly realized that he was in a bed. In a bed that was comfortable and soft, not like where he had been for the last few weeks. “I… am a god, yes.”

Harry eyed him then gingerly sat in the small space between Loki and the edge of the bed. “May I help you up? I'm not going to hurt you.”

Loki stared at Harry and looked into the other boy's darker green eyes and finally seeing the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. He carefully reached the arm that hurt the least and touched Harry's scar. “This means sun in our language. I haven't… seen the sun in a few weeks.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and reached out one of his hands to gently grab Loki's. “What happened to you? Our healer said you had been… assaulted.”

Loki winced. “You can touch me, just go gently.”

Harry nodded and cautiously slipped an arm around Loki's back, lifting him up to lean against pillows that Loki could have sworn hadn't been there a minute ago. But the pillows were soft and Harry had not even touched him unnecessarily, hadn't even tightened his hands around him. “Are… you...”

Loki trailed off, unsure how to ask his question. The people who had held him for three weeks had not let him ask or say anything.

“What?” Harry asked, as he brought the ready and waiting glass of water over towards Loki.

Loki gladly took the water with shaking hands and Harry once again aided him, gently cupping his hand enough for Loki to drink. The water flowed down his parched throat and he closed his eyes at the small bliss that gave him. He gave Harry back the glass of water just as soon as he started coughing, his system reacting to having the first gulps of water since three weeks ago. “Are you a sorcerer?”

“Yes? Aren't you? Or wizard? Or are those your god powers?” Harry asked. “I hadn't gotten to the Loki and Thor chapters yet in that book.”

Loki shook his head. “I'm a sorcerer. You said we're at a school?”

“Yeah, school for magic… on Earth. Where'd you learn about magic?”

“From my mother and eventually Amora,” Loki said. “Magic is not…

_Our prince is a woman!_ _You_ _works magic, knives_ _your_ _enemies in his back,_ _likes to bottom in sex!_ _You are nothing!_ _You're just a Jotun monster!_

“Loki?!”

Harry watched as Loki shuddered and writhed on the bed, curling and uncurling his body when it hurt too much. Harry tentatively reached out and the minute his fingers made contact with Loki's skin, the other boy flinched, eyes closing tightly. “Loki...”

Dobby popped in and Harry dimly heard the house elf as Loki screamed and the boy's magic flared around them. “Does Master Harry want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?”

“Uh, yes please, Dobby. Hurry.”

Dobby didn't even reply, he just popped back out and reappeared with the mediwitch. Madam Pomfrey immediately took stock of the situation and hurried to go get a potion.

“Harry, what did you say to him?!” Poppy asked as she came back in a minute later with a potion vial held in her left hand and her wand held in her right hand.

“I just asked him where he had learned magic,” Harry said, his voice shaking. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Loki, transfixed and wanting to help but not wanting to overload him with another person's presence.

“Harry, you need to get him to calm down,” Poppy said, raising her voice a little to be heard over the sound of Loki's magic whirling around. It was loud and cold, like Loki himself. “The magic… He's going to exhaust himself!”

“Madam Pomfrey! How do I get him to calm down?” Harry retorted, gesturing to where Loki was twitching and writhing in the bed. He wasn't screaming anymore though which made Harry breath a sigh of relief. “He flinches when I touch him.”

“Here, give him this,” Poppy said. “Just do what I've taught you this summer and magically transfer the potion into his system.”

Harry nodded, still shaken, but carefully sat down on the bed again and took the potion from Madam Pomfrey. “Loki, can you take a deep breath for me? You're safe. No one's going to hurt you here.”

“I...” Loki tried to talk, opening his eyes and attempting to sit up.

“If you would like, I can give you something to help you calm down,” Harry quietly said.

“It won't put me to sleep?” Loki asked, taking a shuddering deep breath.

“No, it'll just help to calm you down, ease your breathing,” Madam Pomfrey said.

Loki finally turned to look at Harry, who smiled reassuringly. “Okay.”

Harry nodded then whispered the spell to transfer the potion to Loki's body. The potion, a light lavender color, flew from the open vial right into Loki's stomach and Loki could feel the effects instantly. His breathing slowed and steadied and his mind slowed. His magic slowly withdrew back into his body and he took a deep breath, sighing in relief. He almost slumped into Harry's arms but wasn't sure that would be welcome. His captors had hit him more when they had come into unnecessary contact with him.

“You use magic yourself?” Loki finally asked a few minutes later.

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“It's not just women who learn magic?”

“No, of course not. What do the norse gods think of magic?” Harry questioned.

“They think it's just a women's thing,” Loki replied quietly.

“Oh, that's bullshit,” Harry remarked, frowning.

“Mr Potter, language,” Madam Pomfrey said, smiling. “It's different here in Midgard, Loki. There's whole communities of wizards and witches.”

“We teach everyone, regardless of gender,” Harry added then he sighed. “Everyone, despite what some people may think.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“That's a whole other story,” Harry murmured. “You...”

The healer woman, Loki had heard her name was Poppy, sighed. “Loki, sweetheart, do you feel up to telling us what happened to you?”

“I…”

Loki shuddered at hearing someone call him sweetheart. It had been a while since he had heard that kind of gentle talk. Thor hadn't even spoken any reassuring or even attempted to ask why Loki had attempted to kill him. Thor hadn't asked why Loki had tried to hold his place on the throne, why he had tried to destroy Jotunheim. Thor didn't even know that his brother was a Frost Giant. A monster...

“You don't have to,” Harry whispered, green eyes going soft, understanding. “You must be exhausted.”

“I am a little tired,” Loki conceded, taking a deep breath. Whatever was in that potion had greatly calmed his system, his body. But for his steadily growling stomach, he felt more relaxed than when he had first met his captors. “I--”

His stomach growled noisily, interrupting him. It had gotten dark since he had fallen on Midgard; the sun had set and the stars had come out.

Harry looked at him then smiled slightly. “You feel up to eating something before you get some more rest?”

Loki returned Harry's smile tentatively, for first time in a month feeling safe. “Yeah, I think I could stomach some food.”

Loki watched as Harry called for someone named Dobby and then a small creature appeared. The creature was small and brown and all wrinkly but the creature's eyes were looking up at Harry with adoration.

“What can Dobby do for Master Harry?”

Harry grinned. “Dinner for the two of us?”

Poppy turned to look at the creature and added something. “Dobby, have Loki's dinner consist of soft foods. Soft, easily chewable foods.”

Dobby nodded. “We house elves will see to it. Master Loki?”

Loki's eyes widened at being addressed that way. Harry snorted at his look and leaned a little further towards him. “Just roll with it. That's how they address everyone they like.”

“Yes?” Loki asked, unsure what the small creature was going to ask or tell him.

“Master Loki is being protected by Hogwarts,” Dobby said with a nod and a bow then with a crack, the creature vanished.

Loki stared at where the creature had been. “What did he mean? I thought Hogwarts was just a castle?”

“Just a castle?” Madam Pomfrey repeated. “Hogwarts is alive with magic. It surrounds the castle and it is what built it. If Hogwarts is shielding you, like it is Harry, then if anyone tries to find you magically, it won't work.”

“It can do that?” Loki questioned.

“Yes, dear,” Poppy replied, turning to see Minerva McGonagall walk into the hospital wing. “Boys, I will be right back. I need to make sure you will be able to stay here. If you want, that is.”

Harry stood up off of the bed and sat back down on the chair. He saw Poppy put up a warding spell around the two professors to hide their words from the two boys then he turned back to Loki.

“I can stay?” Loki asked, making sure he had heard correctly.

“Yes, if you want. If you fear someone coming after you,” Harry started. “Hogwarts is shielding you after all.”

“I… am not exactly human,” Loki remarked wearily as Dobby appeared again. This time, with trays of food levitating in front of him.

“I saw,” Harry responded. “You turned blue right when I scooped you up. And I think your eyes were red? Is that what a Frost Giant looks like?”

“You're not scared of me?” Loki hesitantly asked, wanting to burrow into the pillows and blankets to make himself smaller.

“No, of course not. I've seen scarier,” Harry said with a grimace. “It may get a little… tough here though while you're here. We're in the middle of a war, more or less.”

“Dobby has brought food,” the elf said as he floated one of the trays to hover right over Loki's lap and the other landed on a small, portable table that Dobby summoned. “Master Loki should be able to eat what we have provided for him.”

Loki peered down at the tray of delicious smelling foods. There was a bowl of soup and some good looking bread along with a glass of… “What manner of juice is that?”

“Pumpkin juice,” Harry said. “It's weird at first but it'll grow on you.”

Loki nodded and slowly reached out to grasp the glass and took a sip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He's what?” Minerva exclaimed, turning to look over at Harry and the new boy. Harry had snorted at something, probably at the other boy's expression.

“He's the Norse god of mischief,” Poppy said, narrowing her eyes. “I know he looks young, about Harry's age, but he is far older than that. His magic… It deaged him, made him look younger than he is to protect him.”

“Gods?” Minerva repeated. “Norse gods?”

“Minerva, magic is real and yet you don't believe that what I'm telling you is the truth?” Poppy asked. “Loki is a frost giant, a Jotun.”

Minerva's blue eyes widened. “I know what those are. Aren't they suppose to be monsters?”

Poppy narrowed her eyes even more and glared at Minerva, who winced. “For Merlin's sake, you know better. That is a boy who is hurting and was… violated more than once. If he chooses to stay, we should accommodate him. Hogwarts is already shielding him.”

Minerva turned to look at Loki and saw Harry staring at the other boy. Harry's eyes were lit up with interest and more than a little protectiveness. “You say Harry found the boy?”

“Yes. Firenze found him first then Harry brought him here,” Poppy explained.

“Alright,” Minerva finally said, after she had studied the two boys for a few minutes. “He can stay if he wants. We can say he was home schooled in the years leading up and his family wanted him to learn here. Isn't his father… Odin and Frigga, his mother?”

Poppy nodded. “And his brother is Thor, god of thunder. I don't know how this happened to him. Loki hasn't said anything to either Harry or I but I will ask Harry to keep an eye on him.”

“School begins in two weeks,” Minerva said. “Are you suggesting Loki be sorted and join a house?”

“If he wants to stay then yes.”

“I will talk with Albus when he gets back from his latest trip,” Minerva replied.

“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five days since Loki had dropped onto Midgard and he wanted a shower or a bath. He wasn't picky on which one but he knew he wanted one. He could still feel… He shuddered at the sense memories of being held down or pinned or tied to a bed and he just wanted to feel clean again. But the healer of the infirmary wasn't going to let him out of bed long enough for that.

Harry had gone to wherever his chambers were to grab a book a few minutes ago but Loki wasn't certain of his return. Surely, the other boy would get bored by him. He knew that Thor's friends had gotten sick of him. Besides, Poppy had made it clear that visiting hours were over and that Loki needed to get some rest.

He was about to swing his legs off of the bed and attempt to walk around the castle to find a suitable bathroom when he heard a slight movement at the door. He turned to look toward the door that led out and his eyes widened when the door opened but no one came in.

His magic was still recovering from when he had used it all up getting away from the guards and the other citizens of Asgard. It was just a tiny, tiny ball where his magical core was the last he looked at it so he couldn't use any to tell what had just happened.

“Loki?”

Loki refused to admit that he startled, almost toppling over the side of the bed. “Harry?”

When Harry's head appeared right next to him and a little higher up, Loki's eyes widened and he blinked. “What is that?”

Harry grinned and the rest of his body seemed to become visible as he pulled something off of himself. Loki watched as Harry then had a cloak in his arms and he held it out to him.

“Invisibility cloak,” Harry whispered, glancing over to where Poppy's office was. “It was a gift from my father a few years ago. I just wanted to say goodnight since Poppy shooed me out before I could say it.”

Loki peered down at the cloak and reached out to touch it tentatively. It was made of a shimmery, soft material but it was also thick. “I've never seen anything like that.”

“They don't have invisibility cloaks on Asgard?” Harry remarked bemusedly. “They have them down here but this one… I think it's the best.”

“It's beautiful material,” Loki commented, looking up at Harry. “Aren't you suppose to be in bed anyway?”

“I could say the same to you,” Harry said, pointedly looking at where Loki's legs were off of the bed. “Something wrong?”

“I… I am in need of a bath or a shower,” Loki muttered, rubbing his arms when he shivered. His body was still covered in bruises that were well on their way to healing and there were still aches and pains in his body but the most grievous of the injuries had since healed up. “Madam Pomfrey hasn't allowed me to leave the hospital wing.”

Harry snorted quietly then looked toward the door and looked up, like he was looking up into the castle. His eyes turned dark, a shadow seeming to pass through them at a memory. “I… know of a good place to take a bath. I could take you, if you like?”

“You wouldn't mind?” Loki questioned, still unsure about his place in this school, this castle. He knew that the teacher that Poppy had spoken to on his behalf said that he could stay but… What if everyone found out that he was a Frost Giant, a monstrous creature like in the stories? Like Laufey had been when Loki had gone to see him?

“Sure. I still have an hour or two before bed,” Harry answered, his lips twitching up into a small grin. “Come on. It's time to break out of the hospital wing! If you're feeling up to walking that is.”

Loki laughed quietly and let Harry help him up. “I want to get out of bed, thank you very much.”

Harry nodded, face going still, serious but his eyes were sparkling with laughter. “I am at your service, Mr Norse god of mischief.”

Loki glared at him then Harry chuckled and slipped an arm around Loki's waist before throwing the cloak over the both of them. Harry led the way out of the hospital wing then over to a set of stairs. This was the first time that Loki had been out of the infirmary and he stared in awe at the castle as he followed Harry.

There were paintings that moved, the people within them moving about within the frame and even to another frame. The people within the paintings chatted with other paintings as the two of them walked past them and Loki stared at each of them briefly before catching up to the other boy.

They walked up another set of stairs to a grand hall that looked like it had four or five stories to it. There were even…

Loki blinked. “Are the staircases suppose to be moving?”

“Yeah, it's a thing. You'll get used to it if you stay. Now come on,” Harry whispered back, fond laughter in his voice. “We need to get to the fourth floor.”

Loki followed Harry up onto a staircase and over to the middle and then it moved. Loki slipped his hand into Harry's and Harry entwined their fingers.

“How do the staircases know where we need to go?” Loki whispered anxiously. They could be going anywhere!

“They don't,” Harry responded as they moved upward. “I'm one of the castle's favorite students so they mostly do what I ask. Mostly.”

“Ah here,” Harry muttered as soon as the set of stairs they were on stopped. “Come on. It's not too far from here. You still okay?”

“I'm okay,” Loki answered, still staring in awe at the castle. All of the windows were stained glass and like the paintings, the figures on the glass were moving. Harry led them over across a hallway and stopped before a door.

“Technically, I'm not even allowed to use this bathroom but since it's the summer...” Harry trailed off before turning the knob on the door. “McGongall did say I could use any bathroom though.”

Loki smiled and followed the other boy in before stopping. There were shower stalls and sinks in front of them and in one corner of the room, there was a massive bathtub. Harry led him over to a bench that sat in front of the tub, helped him sit, then took a step away and called for the peculiar creature that had brought him meals over the past few days.

Dobby appeared before them in a second and smiled widely at the both of them. “What can Dobby do for Master Harry and Master Loki?”

Loki still flinched at Dobby's use of the word 'master' but when he peered up at Harry, he managed to convince his mind that he was not there anymore. He was safe.

“Could you get a few spare clothes for Loki?” Harry asked. “Maybe a pair of my sleep clothes? And towels, of course.”

Dobby nodded then looked over at Loki. “Does Master Loki need a full set of clothes and robes for the start of school?”

Harry turned to look at Loki then nodded. “Yeah, if you could get him a few sets of muggle clothes and then a few sets of robes and the like, that would be great. Thanks, Dobby.”

“And Harry told Dobby to tell him if Albus was back,” Dobby commented before quickly reaching out one of his arms toward the bath and snapping his fingers. The bathtub faucets turned on and steam filled the room, causing Loki to sigh in relief at the warm air. “Master Albus was muttering about a woman who had applied for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.”

“Oh, good,” Harry muttered, glancing at Loki briefly before sitting down next to him. Dobby flashed away, grinning at the both of them. “You think you're going to stay?”

Loki stared at Harry then looked out of the stained glass window at the top of the wall across from them. There was a mermaid etched into it and the woman was waving at them. The night sky was visible through the window and it was beautiful from what Loki could see. “Dobby did say the castle was protecting me...”

“It is,” Harry said. “I guess it's protecting me too. Besides, you're not fully healed. You've been hiding some of your aches from Poppy but I can see when you're limping or curling around your stomach, your ribs.”

“I...” Loki trailed off.

“You don't need to tell me what happened until you're ready,” Harry remarked, standing up. “I think I understand you hiding injuries though. A few months ago, I was… shall we say, kidnapped and brought to see a murderer. I had to hide some previous injuries because I didn't want them to see that I was hurting. So yes, I understand. But you're safe. Hogwarts will keep you safe and so will Poppy and I.”

Loki nodded then watched as Harry held out his arms.

“Do you need help into the bath?” Harry asked, his eyes softening.

Loki shook his head then slowly stood up and stripped off the sleep gown that had been put on him while had been asleep the first night. He could feel Harry watch him for a minute before the other boy spoke.

“I'll just stay on the bench, okay?” Harry said, going to sit on the bench. “Call if you need anything. You can adjust the temperature… over there with the faucets. Or if you want a bubble bath, just press that button.”

Loki followed Harry's gesture then shook his head bemusedly. “I think a regular bath will be okay for now.”

Harry nodded then laid down on the bench, facing up to the tall ceiling, and listening to the little sounds of pleasure that Loki made as he stepped down into the pleasantly warm water. He could hear the water splash around Loki's feet as the other boy sat down in the water. Then for a few minutes after, there was a companionable silence between them as Loki lounged in the water and Harry thought about the past few months.

“You mentioned a war...” Loki said eventually, his voice soft and relaxed. “And a murderer?”

Harry sighed and turned onto his side, to watch Loki as he started to bathe himself. “When I was one and a half, someone tried to kill me. His name was Voldemort.”

“One who flees from death?” Loki said, narrowing his eyes.

Harry snorted. “Yeah, that's him. Or well, that's his 'dark lord' name. His real name is Tom Riddle Jr.”

“He obviously didn't succeed,” Loki remarked as he washed his hair. Harry waited until the other boy had dunked his head under the water to answer. Loki's black hair was smoother than Harry's, less wild in appearance. But it was a little longer. Harry stared at Loki's shoulders, seeing the various cuts and scrapes that hadn't yet healed.

“No, he didn't,” Harry said. “He had used a spell, the killing curse on me but that rebounded.”

“There's a killing curse?” Loki asked curiously as he turned around in the water.

“Yeah, it's one of the Unforgivables. If you use one of those, you automatically get put in wizard prison,” Harry explained, seeing the question in Loki's eyes. “Voldemort used the killing curse and it killed… his body. It didn't kill his soul.”

“Are you implying you… deflected a curse when you were one and a half?” Loki asked, his eyes widening.

Harry was too caught up in admiring Loki's body briefly before he answered. Even with cuts and scars, Loki was still beautiful. “No. I did nothing. Though everyone thinks I did. No one can deflect the killing curse. You either get out of its way or get killed. There's no in between. But everyone insists on calling me The-Boy-Who-Lived. It's ridiculous in my opinion.”

“What really deflected it then?” Loki said, as Dobby flashed back in and dropped off towels and clothes. After depositing the clothes, Dobby waved at the two of them then disappeared.

“My mom,” Harry said. “She told Voldemort to kill her instead of me. She… It was her love that saved me in the end. She died to protect me.”

“I'm sorry,” Loki murmured just loud enough for Harry to hear. “She must have been quite a mortal.”

Harry snorted at Loki when he wrinkled his nose at saying mortal. “She was. And so was my father. They both died to protect me.”

Loki stared at him, tilting his head in confusion, as he stepped out of the water. “Was there a reason that this Voldemort was after your family?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, sighing at the thought. “There was a prophecy told a few months before my birth. It was during the time that Voldemort was at his peak in power and I guess it was basically, that I would bring about his downfall. And obviously Voldemort didn't like that.”

Loki picked up one of the towels and wrapped it around him tightly as he studied Harry. “It's not your fault.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that's what I've been told. I suppose you're right.”

Loki nodded then slowly dried himself off. “Do you not know what the whole prophecy said? You seemed unsure.”

“I know the gist of it,” Harry said, running a hand through his own hair. “I don't know all of what it said.”

Loki gave a noise of consideration as he picked through the clothes that Dobby had dropped off. “Is there a physical copy of the prophecy? I have witnessed my fair share of prophecies and they… Someone usually writes them down.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Loki's defeated tone but shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe it's time to find out though.”

“I can help,” Loki said.

Harry grinned as Loki drew on soft, green pajamas. “Yeah? You're staying?”

“Yes, I'm staying.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on,” Harry urged, standing by Loki's bed and holding out his arms. It was a few days later, a few days after Harry had helped Loki to the fourth floor prefect's bathroom. The start of the new school year was two days from now, September first, and Harry was greatly looking forward to seeing his friends again. He wondered what Hermione and Ron would make of Loki or of how Draco would make of the new student, assuming that Loki would like to take classes.“You said you were interested in taking a tour of the castle. I know spending all this time in a bed isn't fun anyway. Poppy gave you permission this morning too, to move about the castle.”

“And how would you know?” Loki asked, narrowing his eyes briefly before sitting up with Harry's help.

“Well, I'll tell you on the way?” Harry offered, grinning at the other boy as Loki swung his legs over the bed. He was mostly healed, if for a few lingering aches and pains in his left leg. And other pains elsewhere in his body that Loki had tried to hide, albeit unsuccessfully from Harry.

Loki stared at him as he attempted to stand up on shaky legs.

“It's a long story, okay?” Harry retorted quietly, not even raising his voice at all, and slipping a cautious but gentle arm around the other boy. “Slowly… Madam Pomfrey will hurt me if I cause you unnecessary pain.”

“Your healer is quite the woman,” Loki remarkedbemusedly, as Harry helped him up. Loki had to lean into the other boy briefly, feeling his legs grow shaky from the fact that his mind was unconsciously trusting Harry. Since he had landed on… Midgard, or Earth as Harry had called it, the other boy hadn't been anything other than protective and gentle. “We have someone like that on Asgard.”

“You okay to walk now?” Harry asked, lowering his voice a little. His arms were still around Loki's waist, firm enough to hold him up but not too firm to trigger a panic attack. Harry had accidentally caused Loki to have an anxiety attack yesterday morning when the god had just woken up. He had apologized profusely for that. “What's her name? Your healer?”

“Eir,” Loki answered, pulling back slowly but reaching out a hand to keep one of Harry's arms around him. “Norse goddess of healing and herbs. She was always there to greet my… Thor and I when we got back from our adventures.”

Harry nodded and started to lead them in the direction of the door. Loki had not yet been out of the infirmary other than to the bath; he had just been in this room and the small lavatory next to it. And always with the assistance of either Poppy or Harry. “Thor? Norse god of thunder, right? He's a friend?”

Loki sighed and shook his head. “I don't… I'm not certain.”

Harry looked at him curiously before opening the door and leading him out. “How come?”

“He… You saw me when I turned blue, right?” Loki asked as they walked into the hallway leading from the infirmary. Harry steered them over to a nook across from the hospital wing and over to a large floor to ceiling stained glass window. The glass had a crest or a coat of arms on it, one that Loki hadn't seen before but he hadn't really expected to see familiar things this morning. The crest had four animals on it and each animal had their own color as a background.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, gesturing out the window. “You're a Frost Giant, right? A… Jotun? I still don't quite understand the whole nine realms business though.”

Loki took a step or two to walk up to the wall and looked out through the window, his eyes widening at the sight before him. He felt a hand come to the small of his back, supporting, before he really looked out over the view and took a deep breath. There was a courtyard out below them and then further away there was a lake but that looked to be a mile or two away from the castle. To the west, there was what looked like a sports stadium or something. Loki reached out a hand to point at the peculiar stadium and raised an eyebrow, turning to glance at Harry.

“Oh, that's the quidditch pitch,” Harry explained, excitement coming into his voice. “It's a wizarding sport that we play here. All the houses have a team and there are games throughout the year.”

“What's quidditch?”

“We play it on broomstick,” Harry continued, his green eyes brightening. “I'm on the Gryffindor house team as their seeker.”

“Ah.” Harry had explained the various houses to him yesterday, how there were four houses in Hogwarts. How the founders of the school had all had the houses named after them. “And seeker?”

“The seeker looks for the smallest ball in the game, the snitch,” Harry said. “If the seeker catches the snitch, the game is over and the seeker's team wins.”

“And that hut over there? I think I saw that as the creature flew us over the forest.”

“That's Hagrid's hut,” Harry explained. He sighed. “Hagrid is the ground's keeper, takes care of the castle. He's not there right now though. On a secret mission or something like that.”

Loki stared at Harry, narrowing his eyes in question.

“The war and prophecy that I mentioned? I'm kind of the main player on the side of the light,” Harry muttered. “Here, let's go elsewhere. I bet you'll like the library.”

“Oooh, library...” Loki trailed off, grinning. “I like the sound of that. Take me there.”

Harry snorted and led the way, again taking Loki to the great hall where all the staircases were. They walked onto one and went down to the fourth floor without seeing anyone else. The sun seemed to follow them through the windows as they walked along the fourth floor hallway and Loki finally stopped at a door with Harry's guidance. “Here, the library is the main room on the fourth floor so it should be easy enough to remember.”

Loki pushed open the door and stopped in the entryway as he took in all of the bookshelves. There were hundreds of shelves that reached all the way up to the ceiling and there were light globes or lanterns that hung in the air, clearly there for night study. “Wow.”

“There's even a restricted section,” Harry remarked, following Loki in as the Norse god wandered through the library. “Full of books on dark magic and the like.”

Loki turned back to look at him, his eyes full of excitement and a little hint of darkness. Harry stared back, caught in Loki's haunted green eyes. “You want revenge.”

“Wouldn't you?” Loki asked, raising his voice a little. Harry looked around the library for any sign of Madam Pince and sighed in relief when he didn't see her but that didn't mean she wasn't around. “Revenge against someone who wronged you? Revenge against the man who murdered your parents?”

Harry held out his hand before speaking, slowly shaking his head. “Not here.”

Loki's eyes darkened and Harry could feel the other's magic whirl around him, quickening in relation to the emotions in the room. Loki's magic was more of chaos than Harry's or the other witches and wizards he had met. And seeing him now, it made sense. Loki was the god of chaos and mischief. It also had a green tinge to it, causing Loki's eyes to glow just the tiniest bit when he upset.

“I mean, let's continue this talk somewhere else,” Harry corrected before any damage to the library could happen. “The librarian is… protective of her realm.”

Loki stared at him, narrowing his eyes, before extending his own hand to meet Harry's.

“I know a place. Come on,” Harry whispered, as Loki took a step toward him. Loki tentatively followed Harry as the other boy led them to the staircases and up a floor, to the seventh floor. Loki was quiet along the way, taking in every painting and ornament on the wall and every moving thing. The castle was big and he thought it would be as big as the palace in Asgard. His heart ached in memory as he remembered the library there and Frigga… Loki shook his head, as if to rid himself of those thoughts and memories and refocused on Harry, who had tugged him up to the seventh floor and down the hallway.

They were now stopped in front of another hallway, not the main one of the seventh floor but one that was shadowy, gloomy.

“You said you knew a place...” Loki trailed off, quiet. He still felt rage against the people who had done this to him, who had mocked him. It was like a fire within him, choking him with it, with the need to kill the people who had done this to him. He had only managed to kill one of them before he had used the rest of his magic to escape. Not to mention, tricking another one into removing his restraints. The restraints that had suppressed his magic and stole it.

After Harry hadn't replied in a minute, Loki turned to look at him. Harry was staring at him fondly and Loki could swear that there was some awe in Harry's gaze, like he thought that Loki was beautiful or something.

“I found this room a month ago,” Harry remarked quietly, staring at him with that expression still. “All you need to do is walk by it three times and think of what you need.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

Harry tipped his head in the direction of the hallway and nodded. His arms were by his side, hands in the pockets of his jeans, exuding patience. Though Loki could tell it was a hard won patience, like there was something similar in Harry like there was in himself. Harry's magic was just simmering underneath the surface and just by being near Harry, Loki calmed somewhat.

He walked onward, leaving Harry at the edge of the hallway and passed by what he just now realized was a door. It was a plain looking door in the middle of the hallway but Loki could sense magic behind it, like the magic of the castle but more… mysterious.

Loki walked past it two more times and came to a stop at the door, hearing Harry walk up to him. A hand came to rest on the small of his back and Loki unconsciously leaned into it before opening the door and stepping inside. Harry followed and stopped in the doorway too, his eyes going wide, bewildered and amazed at what was inside.

A golden room was spread out before them. Gold walls made up the sides and pillars that looked like they were made from actual gold were spread out through the room. There was a large bed at the far end and then multiple book shelves spread out across the room. There were little things that looked like futuristic instruments on top of the shelves that Harry had no idea what they were.

“What… what is this?” Harry murmured, turning to look at Loki as the other boy stepped further into the room. Loki's eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing, like he wanted to say something but couldn't think of the words.

“Is this… is it a glamour?” Loki finally asked, walking over to the bed and wrapping his hand around the right bedpost. He was gripping it with a white knuckled grip and his skin had gone pale. “An illusion?”

“Something like that,” Harry said, walking over to stand in front of Loki. “The room copies whatever you need. When I found it, I had needed somewhere to practice magic alone or vent. There were targets, some books that helped me with spellwork… Is this… your bedroom in Asgard?”

Loki nodded. “Home...”

Harry stared at Loki then tentatively walked over to sit on the bed. “Oooh, nice.”

Loki snorted finally, seeming to come out of his memories and joined him, sitting at the edge of the bed. “I… miss it. It was… safe.”

_Prince Loki doesn't even fight fairly! He stabs his enemies in the back and uses magic! That's women's work!_

_Did you know, the Alfather loves Thor more and rightly so. Prince Loki was adopted and we don't even know where from! He could be a Frost Giant for all we know! Our enemy!_

“Loki…”

_We don't want you! You're unloved. Odin just took you for a pawn. You'll never be loved. Never sit on the throne._

“Loki… hey, you're safe.”

Arms came around him, not too tight but enough to say, _you're safe. I've got you._ “What happened?”

Loki turned in Harry's arms, pulled away a little so he could look the other boy in his eyes. “What?”

“Before I found you… what happened to you?”


	6. Chapter 6

Loki shuddered. “Asgard believes, as I have described, that practicing magic is for women. They think it is cowardly, like cheating. Whenever I walked around Asgard, people stared at me. In the palace, I could hear people gossiping about me behind my back. I… The nobles and soldiers thought I was dishonorable whenever tales of my adventures with Thor came back to the realm. Whenever Thor-”

“Thor is the god of thunder, right?” Harry interrupted quietly, watching him intently.

“Yes. He… We were brothers,” Loki offered. “I thought… Stories spread of me stabbing our enemies in the back or using sorcery to fight. People thought me inferior, weak… They called me Loki Silvertongue for trying to talk my way out of being killed and I usually had to talk to other clans in and around Jotunheim to ask that they not kill me or Thor or his friends.”

“A week ago, Thor was suppose to become king,” Loki continued as Harry sat before him. “I… Or I suppose it will happen in the future. I did accidentally travel back in time.”

“King? Like King of the nine realms?”

“Yes.”

“Did anyone know you were… not Asgardian?” Harry asked, shuffling over to sit against the backboard of the bed. Loki watched as he sighed in contentment and then tentatively lay back down on his back, stretching out to place his head in Harry's lap. Harry raised an eyebrow, grinned a little and reached down to run his fingers through Loki's black hair. Loki sighed, tilting his head up into the sensation before continuing.

“No, no one knew. Not even me. I only found out the day after what was supposed to be Thor's coronation,” Loki remarked, his eyes slowly closing as Harry continued to run gentle fingers over his scalp and hair. “I knew Thor wouldn't make a good king then. He was arrogant and so eager to start a fight. He never heard what people said of me or he just didn't think the things people said were uttered seriously.”

“Surely your father or mother put a stop to them,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I have a cousin who does roughly the same thing to me, bullies me whenever I'm back with my aunt and uncle. They never put a stop to what Dudley does or they just think it's harmless.”

Loki peered up at Harry and reached up to entwine their hands. “I'm sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “I have to stay there each summer so it's not all year but still. At least I was here this summer to find you.”

Loki nodded. “After I met with some Frost Giants, they sent a few to disrupt Thor's coronation. They weren't successful but the day after, Thor decided to go to Jotunheim to make them answer for killing some of our soldiers.”

“What are the different realms?”

Loki closed his eyes briefly, looking within himself at the magic flowing through him. It was just beginning to come back and it was certainly coming back faster than it ever had. He figured that the reason for it was because he was in a castle full of magic and around people who were like him. He withdrew his palm from Harry's and held it out in front of them, feeding magic into the air and visualizing the nine realms.

He distantly heard a gasp from Harry and then he opened his eyes. Only to give a sharp inhale himself. A ghostly green tree was flowering right in front of them, glowing with magic. It took up most of the center of the room and instead of leaves and flowers, it had small moving images of the realms. His body ached and he knew it was the pull on his magic, he couldn't sustain this illusion for too long. Harry must have sensed something because a hand landed on top of his own and they entwined their fingers.

Magic came racing through Loki, foreign but not unfamiliar. He had spent the past five days with Harry sitting around his bed, helping with anything and everything he could. The other boy's magic felt… wild and trained at the same time, with rough edges all around it. Harry's magic fed into his own, aiding him in keeping the spell together.

“Wicked!” Harry murmured, grinning widely. “Is the one at the top of the tree Asgard?”

Loki nodded and turned to watch the tree. “Jotunheim is the lower left realm and that's where I found out that I wasn't an Aesir a few days ago.”

Loki stared at the arm that the one Jotun had grabbed. He could still feel the phantom cold slithering its way into his skin and he gasped, immediately bringing his arm back to his chest.

“Right. What… happened then?”

“Thor… We got into a fight with the Frost Giants and Thor was banished for that. I took temporary control of Asgard; my brother was sent here by Odin. And at that point, I didn't… a few of the nobles came to me with one of their problems. I don't know what happened after that but they… They...”

Warm and gentle arms came around him, slowly pulling him up into a hug. He was shaking and he heard someone start to cry and a minute later, realized it was himself as he burrowed into Harry's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry held Loki until his cries edged into sniffling, his heart aching at the sight of the other boy.

“I felt like I was a prisoner in my own body,” Loki said, his voice muffled. “I never want that to happen again.”

“It won't. I promise. The castle will keep you safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thor walked over to where Heimdall was standing, out on the edge of the Bifrost. “Can you see her?”

Heimdall turned to look at him when Thor stopped. “She is working, finding a way to come to you.”

Thor nodded, crossing his arms. “Have you spotted Loki, by chance?”

“He is dead. I cannot see him even now.”

“Are you sure? He ventured into Jotunheim when you didn't see him.”

“I am sure. He fell into the abyss. No power in this realm could have caught him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki walked alongside Harry out of the great hall after lunch. It had only been them at a table for the meal but there had been four tables and one great table up at the dais, where the teachers ate. Now, Loki and Harry were going up to where the headmaster's tower was.

“Is your headmaster always popping in and out?” Loki asked idly, as they traversed the stairs up to the seventh floor. Harry was leaning on a railing, looking across out through the windows.

“No, he… This isn't usual. I don't know why he's going in and out of the castle,” Harry remarked. “Could be something Order of the Phoenix related, I suppose.”

“Order of the Phoenix?”

“It was an organization that Dumbledore created to fight Voldemort,” Harry explained, getting off of the stair when it had delivered them. Loki followed and they walked alongside each other, with Loki doing more following. “I got a letter from Hermione that said something about Dumbledore starting it up again this summer.”

Loki nodded and thought about that. “You said a few days ago that you witnessed Voldemort come back to life last May. Do you think he's starting to organize his followers?”

Harry nodded vehemently. “Yeah. Voldemort had these followers called Death Eaters back in the first war. In fact, he called them when I was fighting in that graveyard I told you about. Some of them answered the call; some of them didn't. Of course, there were people who said they were following him under the imperio curse. I only saw one of those people show up that night.”

“Imperio curse?”

“It's a curse which you can cast that puts people under your control,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes a bit. “Nasty work and dark magic.”

Loki shuddered. “What kind of magic do wizards consider dark? You've told me about the killing curse.”

Harry glanced at Loki, raised an eyebrow. “What are you thinking?”

“When I was young, I started learning some magic from Amora, the Enchantress, in Asgard,” Loki explained, taking a step closer toward Harry. “She taught me some magic that could possibly be considered 'dark' here.”

“How… long do you guys live anyway?” Harry asked as they stopped in front of a gargoyle. Loki watched as Harry spoke a word then the statue started to move.

“We're… immortal,” Loki finally said after a few minutes. “We don't age or grow old.”

“Hmm. Come on.”

Loki followed Harry onto the small platform and as soon as they stood upon it, it moved upward. He was by now, used to things moving underneath him but the gargoyle statue was still a beautiful piece of stone work. He wondered if the dwarves could work something like it. As soon as the statue stopped, Harry moved off and led the way to a door and knocked.

“Ah, Harry, come in.”

Harry shrugged and then led the way in, with the door closing after them. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking through a few pieces of parchment.

“Sir, I wanted to introduce you to a new student.”

Dumbledore looked up and studied the two of them, raising an eyebrow at their similar looks. “Am I to understand this is the Norse god that Poppy mentioned?”

“I'm Loki.”

Harry watched as Loki returned Dumbledore's look. Loki straightened up and crossed his arms, feeling a strange magic attempt to peer into his mind. He shielded his mind, walled up his thoughts before narrowing his eyes at the older wizard.

“Why I am here is none of your business, mortal,” Loki retorted.

Harry turned to look at Loki with wide eyes before staring at Dumbledore with betrayal. “Sir?”

Dumbledore's eyes widened and his skin paled just the tiniest bit before he smiled at them. “I am sure you are mistaken. Loki, was it? Are you staying here for a year?”

“I plan to,” Loki remarked idly. “If that is okay with you.”

“The hat will have to sort you but I don't see why not,” Dumbledore spoke firmly. Harry could see the headmaster's right eye twitch and he wondered what the older man was thinking. If Loki was right and Harry assumed he was, he wondered why Dumbledore had done it. And how Loki had kept him out. Dumbledore was said to be the most powerful wizard in the world.

Loki stared at Dumbledore in silence for a minute or two before turning to look at Harry.

“I'll explain about the hat later.”

“You are still training with Poppy, Harry?” Dumbledore asked after a few minutes.

“Yes, I am. I've learned a lot over the summer.”

“Good. I must go see if the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is settling in well. I shall see you two at the welcoming feast then?”

Harry nodded before turning to go. Loki continued to stare at Dumbledore before following Harry, both of them quiet as the left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, you ready?” Harry asked, standing patiently at the door to the Great Hall a few days later. He could hear excited chatter in the hall, everyone ready for a new year. Today was September 1st and his friends had come back to the castle on the Hogwarts Express. They had been stumped at not finding him on the train this year as Albus had told no one other than the professors about Harry staying at the castle for the summer. But both were more than glad that he had gone a summer without the Dursley's.

Loki stood next to him, dressed in black robes and a hint of green throughout the clothing. He looked beautiful and regal just in robes and Harry idly wondered how he did it. The new first years were standing in front of them, chattering excitedly. A few of them continued to glance behind them, to where Harry and Loki were standing. A few did double takes when they saw them both though their eyes did widen when they saw him; they didn't know who Loki was, so they dismissed him. “As I'll ever be.”

It had been interesting to introduce Loki to Dumbledore in the small time that Albus had even been in the castle. It was something that Harry had noticed throughout the summer since he had turned 15. Dumbledore had been out of the castle more than he had been in. It had made Harry just a little suspicious. Harry had wondered whether the older headmaster was out right avoiding him.

“I'll just be at the Gryffindor table,” Harry said, pointing roughly to where the aforementioned table was. “You drank the nutrition and pain potions that Poppy gave you an hour ago, right?”

Loki nodded, still taking in the chaos that was a full castle. There were ghosts milling around and house elves popping everywhere and magic flowing into every inch of the castle. “You said it would be busy. I just didn't expect… this.”

Harry laughed excitedly, closing the distance between the two of them. Loki stared at him, his lips twitching up into a nervous smile. “It's not a palace or throne room, if that's what you're worried about. And no matter what, I will still be your friend, regardless of what other people say.”

“Even if this hat of yours sorts me into Slytherin?”

“Even if. Oh, and don't say you're a god. Especially if two redheaded twins ask if you are. We need to handle that in private. I fear for Hogwarts if that introduction's not done properly.”

Loki snorted. “You've said as much.”

“Just say you're a formerly homeschooled student from Norway. That's what we agreed upon.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry took one last look at Loki before heading into the Great Hall, nodding at a few other students as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He spotted Ron and Hermione and waved, before going to sit down beside his friends.

“So who's the new guy?” Ron asked, turning to hug him.

“New guy?” Neville repeated, turning to look at them. “There's a new student?”

Harry sighed and Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I met him over the summer.”

“Harry, don't tell me you left the castle grounds,” Hermione muttered exasperatedly. “You told me you weren't allowed to.”

“I didn't leave the castle grounds,” Harry replied, peering up at the staff table. The usual people were up there, including the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, someone by the name of Dolores Umbridge. Harry could already tell that they were going to have trouble with her. She just had that look about her and her clothes… They were all pink, a horrible shade of pink too. It was almost painful to look at. “His parents… they were murdered.”

Hermione, Neville, Ron and everyone within hearing distance at the Gryffindor table paled. They all knew what that meant. Or at least the people who had believed Harry when he had said that Voldemort was back. 

Ron was just about ask something when Professor McGongall came over to the podium and cleared her throat. Everyone quieted down and turned to look up at the professor. Harry peered over to where the Slytherin table was and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy, who smirked at him. Harry rolled his eyes and then looked over at the staff table and looked Snape over. The Potions professor looked rather exhausted, with bags under his eyes. His hair was more oily than ever from what Harry could see. He figured it was from hurriedly creating a potion for Voldemort since Snape had been summoned two nights ago.

The doors to the Great Hall opened up and the first years trotted in, all nervous energy and excitement. Harry caught Loki's eyes as he came in and winked.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki watched as Harry winked at him and attempted to relax. Everyone was staring at him and at the young humans in front of him. Knowing that Harry was watching him did make him a little more at ease, though not by much. Harry was… The other boy's magic was always flowing around Loki, curling around him. It was more than a little intoxicating, as Loki's magic was slowly recharging. Having it around him made it easier to _breathe._

Professor McGongall started to call out the names of the first years, reading from a scroll. Everyone of them got sorted into the four houses and the tables clapped as each student was selected. An hour later, it was Loki's turn. Everyone was staring at him, has McGongall hadn't called him and yet she had gotten to the end of the first years.

“We have a new student this year,” McGongall spoke, raising her voice to be heard over the mutterings. “He has come to Hogwarts to learn after his parents were murdered. So be sure to make him feel at home. Loki Friggasson, please make your way to the stool.”

Loki could hear everyone start to whisper about him, about why he was there and who he was. He did turn to look at the redheaded boys that Harry had mentioned and he could see their sparks of interest at his name. He grinned a little then made his way to the stool and sat down, turning to look at Harry as McGongall lowered the hat onto his head. It was an old, slumped, brown piece of material and Loki was startled to hear it speaking in his mind.

 _Loki, son of Laufey…_ _God of mischief and chaos?_ _You come to Midgard?_

_I… No one can hear us?_

_No, our conversation is just between us. The Headmaster can't even ask me to reveal what I learned. You have been ill treated only to land in the arms of the Boy-Who-Lived._

_Harry hates that._

_Ah, yes of course. You are a powerful god, full of potential. Together, you are a united front against people who would harm either of you. Your father shouldn't have overlooked your strength._

_My strength?_

_You could be a king, just not of Asgard._

Loki pondered that, instinctively knowing that he didn't want to be king of Asgard. Not if he would turn into someone like Odin.

_Or you two could find yourselves with family, a team. You have a few years of shelter here before time catches up to you. Use it wisely. Now where to put you…_

_You have cunning and mischief with you._

_I am the God of Mischief and Chaos. Those are no mere words._

_Right. Maybe you can help Harry out in… SLYTHERIN!_

Professor McGongall picked up the hat and stared at Loki, the Norse god of mischief, as he stood up. She watched him as he turned to look at her then seemed to straighten and walk down to the Slytherin table. No one clapped wholeheartedly but she did see Loki and Harry exchange glances. Harry dipped his head in a nod and Loki returned it then went over to the table on the far right. McGongall glanced to where Snape was and he was watching his new student with cautious interest. Of course, he didn't know that Loki was a god. That had been purposefully kept secret by Poppy, Dumbledore and herself.

McGongall watched as Draco gestured to his friends and they moved to open up a spot. Loki stopped right before the table bench, looked over the people at the table and then gracefully sat down. She watched as the Slytherins started to interrogate their new house mate and then turned to look at Dumbledore as he stood up to do the welcoming speech.

 _“_ Welcome to the start of the year feast! First, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge. She has graciously agreed to teach this year so I expect you to treat her with all the respect that you would all the other professors.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched as Umbridge, in all her pink clothes, stood up and cleared her throat.

 _“_ That's a sight,” Ron muttered. “Are all her clothes like that?”

 _“_ I hope not,” Harry said, peering out and over the tables to the Slytherin table. Loki was talking quietly to Draco but Harry couldn't make out the subject. Loki's body language suggested that he wasn't worried or stressed and Harry figured it was that Loki was coming back into his own, after what happened to him. He had looked like a legitimate politician or pureblood walking over to the Slytherin table a few minutes ago. He wasn't hunched over or gripping the table in a white knuckled grip.

Harry watched him introduce himself to the Slytherins. It didn't look like any of them were upset or suspicious of Loki; on the contrary, it looked like they were welcoming Loki into to the house. He was so caught up in watching his new friend that when Umbridge finished speaking, he had missed her whole welcome speech. Though Harry wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Hey, what'd she say?” Harry asked quietly as food appeared on the tables. Ron dug in immediately and Hermione scooped up some food to put it on her plate. He did the same and glanced at Hermione when she turned to look at Loki then over at Umbridge.

“Her speech...” Hermione trailed off with a frown. “She basically meant that the ministry's interfering at Hogwarts.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and glanced up to Dumbledore and Umbridge. Her eyes had gone to watch Loki and Harry winced at her expression. She was staring at him with barely hidden glee.

“That can't be good,” Ron muttered as they exchanged glances.

Harry shook his head. “No. No, it can't.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“So what’s your deal?”

Loki turned to look at the blond haired boy across from him. Each Slytherin closest to him was either looking at him unabashedly or looking out at him and trying to be subtle. It almost felt like he was back in Asgard again, had it not been for the rather different kinds of looks these boys and girls were giving him. They weren’t looking at him like magic was a dirty thing to have, like it was women’s work or that he wasn’t worth any effort. They were just looking at him like he was a normal young man. “You would be Draco Malfoy, correct?”

“Yes, that’s Draco,” the boy next to him said, lips twitching up into a small grin. “I’m Blaise and that’s Theo to your right. You are… Loki?”

Loki dipped his head in a nod, seeing Harry wink at him from all the way across the hall. “Potter has said much about you, Draco.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, setting his fork down. “Typical, really. Potter and I have never gotten along. You should be aware of that. Were you here for the summer?”

“I came three weeks ago,” Loki remarked calmly, taking a small bite of food. He had already taken the nutrition potion and pain easing potion before dinner and there were no noticeable aches in his body. His appetite was just getting back to normal, having been on soft foods for the first week he was here. “I’m still lost occasionally.”

“Well, we can show you around,” Blaise offered quietly, nodding at him. “Where were you before you came here?”

“I was homeschooled,” Loki explained. “I did not go to school and my mother was the one who taught me more often than not.”

Blaise nodded, his eyes softening a little. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents. Though, that’s almost better than...

“Blaise!” Draco hissed, interrupting the boy. Loki watched as the two exchanged heated glances before Draco turned toward him. “We only just met him!”

Blaise rolled his eyes and Loki could see the boy, Theo, next to him shrugging.

“Draco, it’s not like our parents are here,” Theo said. “We don’t even know if the guy supports you-know-who or not.”

Draco glared at Blaise and Theo. “Not here! You know what Severus said! We can talk back in the common room!”

“Talk about what?” Loki questioned innocently.

Theo, Draco and Blaise all looked at him like they thought he was crazy. Loki stared back, raised an eyebrow.

“He doesn’t even know!” Blaise retorted.

“Loki...” Draco trailed off with skeptical look. “Things are different here now. You may have heard of-”

“Ooh, Lord Voldemort?” Loki interrupted with a smirk. “I know of him.”

Draco stared at him, paling a little. Loki stared back then picked up his fork and took his last bite of the chicken on his plate. He was about open his mouth and ask something of a more private nature when he heard people around him stand up. The hall was growing louder now, with people done with dinner and walking back to their common rooms and getting ready for bed, ready for a new school year.

“First years, follow the prefects!”

Draco stood up, having been long done with dinner, and caught Potter’s eyes again. Harry was looking straight at him, a slight tilt to his lips showing that either Harry had heard them or that he had been watching. Draco sneered at him then joined his friends and the new student in walking back to the Slytherin common room.

“Wait til Snape meets you,” Blaise commented as they walked. No other house was in the dungeons so they were more or less safe to talk about matters outside of school. “You’re going to intrigue him.”

“Severus Snape, the potions professor?” Loki asked, looking around the hallways as they went through the bottom most floor in the castle.

“Yes, he is the potions professor and he also is head of Slytherin,” Theo said. “He’s also Draco’s godfather. Though I wouldn’t bring up family relations with Draco or Severus. They get touchy about it.”

“Theo! I do not get ‘touchy’ about talking about family relations,” Draco hissed as they finally made it to the door to the common room. The Slytherin prefect spoke the password and led the first years through. The common room was dark, only lit by several torches on the walls around them. “We all get secretive about family now, except you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Theo’s family is neutral,” Blaise explained. “They’re not on either side of the war. Despite what the minister thinks, the Dark Lord is back and is recruiting.”

Draco led them over to a corner and sat down in his chair, the one that he had claimed all the way back in first year, and the three of them sat down in the chairs opposite him. Draco gestured to the three of them to stay silent, while the prefects were explaining where everything was. A few of the first years glanced in their direction and dipped their heads in a deferential nod, to the Slytherin prince. Once they were gone and Draco and company had their corner to themselves, Blaise murmured a warding charm, making it so no one could hear their conversation.

“It’s best to do that when we’re talking business,” Blaise suggested, glancing at Loki. “Severus does let us use the wards these days, especially now.”

Loki nodded, his own magic tasting the others and realizing that he could sense each student’s aura. Draco’s had a darker edge to it than Theo’s or Blaise’s, more fear and anxiety in the so called Slytherin Ice Prince. Though… Loki snorted, drawing Draco’s attention. If everyone knew what exactly Loki was, they would be calling him _t_ _he_ Ice Prince. But he would do his best to hide his nature from anyone else, except for Harry, who already knew.

“What kind of business are we talking about now?” Loki questioned, seeing the potions professor walk into the room from the doorway. Harry had told Loki about Severus Snape, how the man was a double agent and how he worked for both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

“Are you marked or going to be marked?” Draco asked, narrowing his gray eyes.

“Draco, we don’t even know if he supports the Dark Lord,” Blaise remarked. “He’s from bloody Norway after all.”

“Well, do you?” Draco asked, fidgeting a little in his seat and pulling out his wand and running his fingers over it. Loki could tell Draco was anxious, maybe a little fearful of the answer. The other boy wasn’t even meeting his eyes as he waited for the answer.

Loki watched the other three students and then glanced up to Severus Snape, who appeared to be waiting for their conversation to be over. The professor was waiting more or less patiently by the wall and watching them. “Why are you scared of saying his name?”

Draco stopped fidgeting and looked up at Loki, raised an eyebrow. Loki watched as Draco spluttered and felt his own lips twitch in response.

“I am not!” Draco retorted, his eyes widening and he glared at Loki. Blaise and Theo both were looking at Loki in a contemplative manner, not saying anything but just watching.

Loki just raised an eyebrow then used the smallest amount of his newly regrown magic to uncurl the ward from around, effectively canceling the spell. Blaise’s eyes widened and he stared at Loki with no small amount of respect.

“Professor Snape, what can we do for you?” Loki asked quietly, not even tearing his eyes away from where Draco was still staring at him in askance.

Severus Snape startled, his eyes widening, as though he hadn’t realized that the ward around them had gone away. Loki finally drew his gaze away from Draco and turned to watch as the professor made his way over to stand in front of them.

“I wanted to introduce myself to you,” Severus started, his black eyes looking Loki over. “I am Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin House. I was not made of aware of your background.”

“Loki Friggason. I was previously living in Norway before my parents were murdered,” Loki explained. “I was also homeschooled there.”

Severus studied him before nodding. “I am not aware of any Norwegian wizarding schools but Hogwarts is the best in England. Where did you get your wand, if I may ask?”

Loki grinned a little before replying, knowing that his answer would intrigue everyone here. He had yet to see someone not carry around a wand here though Harry had admitted to him a few nights ago that he didn’t need a wand for the smallest spells. “I don’t need a wand.”

Severus’ eyes widened. Blaise, Draco and Theo all gasped, their eyes widening.

“You don’t need a wand?” Theo repeated.

Loki shook his head and held out his palm then reconsidered what he was about to do. He closed his eyes for a second, drawing on his innate nature and pulled a little sliver of ice into his palm. It glistened in the torchlight, shining brightly like a crystal. Loki winced. He wasn’t even remotely on the side of the light, like Harry had said. He was a Jotun, a monster, not something bright and beautiful. He was about to curl his hand over it to squash it when he heard a sharper gasp.

“How… what… How did you do that without a wand? And what is that spell?” Blaise asked.

Severus looked at him, considering. “Your parents taught you without a wand?”

“My parents did not need a wand,” Loki remarked thoughtfully, thinking of Frigga and then of the lessons with Amora as the ice slowly melted in his hand. Neither of them had needed a tool to cast spells and nor did he. “My father wasn’t a wizard though so it was just my mother.”

“You’re a half blood?” Draco questioned, narrowing his eyes. “Not a--”

Loki watched as Blaise elbowed Draco and he could have sworn that he had seen some amusement in Severus’ eyes.

“My father… was powerful in his own way,” Loki offered, covering his mouth to yawn. He was still used to staying up for the whole day, still recuperating from being kept up constantly for a week. “And that’s all I have to say on the matter.”

“Mr Malfoy, if you and your friends could give Loki and I some privacy,” Severus spoke. “I would like to ask him a few questions before curfew.”

“Of course, Professor,” Draco said, nodding at Loki. “We share a dormitory, the fifth years, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find your belongings when you’re finished with him.”

Loki watched as Draco, Theo and Blaise stood up and walked over to the staircase to the left, heading up to bed, before turning to face Severus Snape. “Potter has told me a little about you.”

Severus’ eyes widened minutely as he walked around the furthest chair and sat down to face Loki. “What has that boy told you about me? I think it would be statements told in poor taste.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “No, I don’t think he has told me anything that could be taken badly. Do you work for Voldemort or do you not?”

Severus stared at him then glanced up to where the boys had gone. “I think I understand why the hat put you in Slytherin.”

Loki laughed quietly. “That is not an answer.”

“I hear Potter brought you in,” Severus spoke, trying a different angle.

“Hmm, where you did hear that?” Loki questioned, looking over at the paintings on the walls in the common room before focusing on Severus once more. “That is no more than office gossip, to borrow a phrase.”

Severus looked at him then smirked. “It will be interesting having you in Slytherin this year. Goodnight, Mr Friggason.”

Loki dipped his head in a nod then stood up and headed up to bed. He ventured into the dormitory where Draco had gone and looked around. It looked like each student had a vast amount of space to themselves, with even a separate room for a few people. Though if Loki remembered correctly, those were for the prefects. He walked over to the empty bed that he spotted next to Draco’s and padded over to it, seeing the various new clothes that the house elf, Dobby, had gotten him a week ago.

He quickly strolled over to where the bathroom was, having seen it on the walk in, and washed up for bed. Once done, he padded back over to his bed and got into bed before pulling the bed curtains around him, preferring that no one see his scars from the torture. He changed into bed clothes and snuggled underneath the covers, stretching out on the bed and closing his eyes, feeling a distinct ache that no one was sharing the bed with him. Loki had kind of gotten used to Harry sharing his bed over the past few weeks, with the nurse okaying it. Harry had kept the nightmares away, curling around him and taking care to not cage Loki in any way.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like it had only been a few minutes of sleep before he startled awake, sweating and heart pounding in his chest. Darkness met him and Loki shook, remembering the week of torment before he had escaped and fallen to Midgard.

“...It’s okay. You’re safe.”

An arm reached to pull him back under the covers that had slipped from his body and he froze.

“It’s just me,” Harry whispered.

Loki opened his eyes more and saw Harry curled up next to him, shirtless and only in sleep pajama pants. Harry looked at him sleepily and just a little bit guilty.

“I had trouble sleeping without you,” Harry murmured, opening his arms up. His voice was slurred from sleep, warm and quiet. Loki considered him, something within his mind knowing that Harry had managed to circumvent the Slytherin door to get to him, and then shrugged and moved up to curl into the heat of the other boy.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“What do you mean we aren’t using wands?” Hermione questioned, narrowing her eyes at Professor Umbridge. They were in the second Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year, the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins together. Harry echoed his friend’s statement, turning to look at Loki, who was sitting with Draco and Blaise.

Ever since Harry had slipped into Loki’s bed that first night of the term, they had taken turns slipping into each other’s beds. Dobby helped, making it so that the Gryffindor dormitory let Loki in. It seemed Hogwarts was favoring the two students, helping the two students. No one had noticed Harry climbing back into the dormitory in the early mornings or that someone left even earlier.

“We won’t be using wands in this class, dear,” Umbridge said lightly, almost like she thought Hermione hadn’t heard her. “Wands are dangerous and who knows what trouble you could get into if you were to use them unsupervised. This year, we will be reading. There are a set of textbooks that the ministry had us buy and I approved them.”

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Loki wouldn’t have trouble with this. In fact,  Harry wouldn’t really have trouble with that rule but he knew that most if not all of Hogwarts students did need wands to cast magic. He had practiced over the summer that he had spent here, trying to cast a patronus without a wand and had succeeded.  Harry raised a hand, feeling Loki’s curious gaze on him.

“Professor?”

Dolores Umbridge turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, Potter?”

“How will we learn if not by using wands? There are dangerous people out there,” Harry argued.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes. “Why, you think there are dangerous people out in the world? No. There are no people dangerous enough to attack students and innocent people.”

“Yes, there are. Voldemort for one,” Harry retorted, hearing everyone gasp in the classroom. Loki and Hermione were the only one who didn’t reveal surprise at Harry saying the name. Many students did look surprised and glared at him for another reason that Harry had found out in the third morning of the term. The Daily Prophet had printed even more lies about him.

Rita Skeeter had been at it again. She had written that _poor young Harry was just too traumatized by_ _his past and had been brainwashed by Dumbledore._ Harry had very quickly thrown that copy of the newspaper into the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

“Oh, dear. The Dark Lord is dead, Potter. There is no one coming to get you.”

“Tell that to our dead parents.”

Umbridge turned to look at Loki, who was looking at her like she was a cockroach that he would dearly love to step on. Harry quickly covered up his snort by holding up his arm like he had coughed. He knew very well that Loki’s parents weren’t dead. They were just in… a different world.

“Mr Friggason, you have not been here long enough to know that Mr Potter is just telling lies,” Umbridge remarked, crossing her arms.

“That may be true, professor,” Loki spoke, his green eyes flashing in restrained anger. “Mr Potter is no liesmith however.”

Harry could see Hermione raise an eyebrow at Loki's phrasing and grinned. Judging by what he and others had seen, maybe they would bring the twins in on their little secret. And work together to kick Umbridge out. The woman had already made Trelawney cry and granted, Trelawney wasn’t a great teacher, but this was their school.

“My friends did tell me that you are working for the Ministry,” Harry added idly, dropping one hand under his desk and signaling Loki that they would talk after class. He saw Loki dip his head in a barely visible nod.

Umbridge stared at him, blinking. “Detention, Potter! Tonight!”

Harry scowled but stood up when the bells rang for changing periods. Everyone else hurriedly ran out, moving around their new professor like prey unconsciously avoiding a predator. Hermione and Ron waited for him by the door, with Hermione frowning and glaring at  Umbridge.

“Hermione, maybe not so obvious with the dislike,” Harry muttered, watching as Draco, Loki and Blaise left through the door. “I don’t want to get detention every night of this week. I already have detention with Snape tomorrow.”

“Bloody Snape making you do detention on Friday,” Ron grumbled as they stepped out into the hallway. “Suppose it’s our lot in life though. Gryffindors getting frequent detention with the leader of the Slytherins.”

“How is she getting away with this?” Hermione asked as they walked through the crowds of students. More than a few people avoided Harry like he had the plague and he sighed. “Voldemort’s back and we need to be ready. Not using wands will not help.”

“I don’t know,” Harry spoke, coming to a stop at the staircase that would take them down to the great hall for lunch. “You’re right though. She’s definitely working for the Ministry. They wouldn’t want us learning things that would be called offensive magic. Everyone thinks I lied about Voldemort being back in the first place.”

Hermione looked at him as she stepped onto the first stair with Ron. “Aren’t you coming to dinner?”

“I will. I need to talk with McGonagall first,” Harry said. “Maybe she’ll know why Umbridge is here. And then why don’t we call Padfoot later tonight? He might have insider info.”

Hermione nodded, looking back to where the Defense classroom was with a scowl. “Good idea, Harry. He’ll definitely have info, especially from the Order.”

“See you at lunch, mate,” Ron spoke, nodding. “I think Fred and George are planning something in addition. I can go find out what while we eat.”

Harry smiled. “Sounds good.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Loki, feel like teaching me how to do wandless magic?”

Loki grinned as he felt Harry’s arms come around him, with Harry perching his chin on Loki’s shoulder. They were in the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room, as named by the house elves. They had both decided that they would stick to this room whenever they needed to talk or just to hang out together at the end of the day, as it kept everyone else out when they were in it.

“I believe I can help you learn it,” Loki remarked, breathing out a sigh of relief as Harry’s warmth sunk through into him. “I never used something like a wand when I was beginning to learn magic though. I don’t know if you’ll be able to learn from me.”

“You’ll be ten times better than Umbridge,” Harry said steadily as Loki turned around in his arms and burrowed into Harry’s chest. Harry’s arms tightened around him in return but there was enough space for Loki to pull away if he wanted or needed to. His magic had fully recharged, become an ocean instead of a puddle like it had been when he had first arrived on Midgard. “I would go tell Dumbledore if he was around still.”

“Does your headmaster often leave the castle during the school year like this?” Loki asked as Harry pulled away and headed towards the couch in the middle of the room. There was fire roaring in the fireplace at the wall opposite them and two lunch trays with food piled on them, probably left by Dobby. Steam rose off of the plates and Loki could see the usual potion vial that sat on his tray, having been prescribed a nutritional potion for two weeks by Poppy Pomfrey. “You said you’ve been having dreams.”

“You’ve been having dreams too,” Harry murmured, as they sat down on the couch together. “Dreaming of Asgard?”

“I’m not having dreams,” Loki muttered, sitting down the couch on the far end and pulling his legs into his chest.

“Loki?”

“I went to the library yesterday,” Loki offered quietly.

“Okay…”

“One of the books on Norse mythology explained how the great trickster god is suppose to start the end of the world,” Loki explained, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily. “Blaise showed me it and was quite curious as to why I was looking for a book on Norse myths.”

“Loki, that’s just a book,” Harry whispered, shuffling over to sit next to him. “Besides, the book probably said nothing on Midgardian wizards and witches. You’re bucking destiny already.”

“Bucking…” Loki let out a laugh and didn’t stop, his eyes widening as he couldn’t get a breath in. It felt like all the air was leaving his body, like the world was darkening before him.

Hands came around him, lightly grasping his knees. “Loki, I need you to breathe.”

Loki shook his head, still trying to get some air in but still thinking that Harry’s word choice was hysterical. He could see Harry watch him with narrowed eyes. Maybe this was the moment when Harry would finally see Loki as the monster he was. He had been waiting for the other shoe to drop as he felt his glamour fall away.

“Loki, breathe.”

  


* * *

 

 

Harry’s eyes widened only a little when Loki started to turn blue, sensing that the god’s glamour was disappearing under distress. He gently pressed down on Loki’s legs, hoping that the other boy would still be able to recognize his touch and not spook at him. Loki’s eyes were wide, his red eyes blown with desperate pleading to make the pain stop.

The rune marks on Loki’s Jotun form drew his attention briefly before he crawled onto Loki’s lap, cradling his face in his hands.

“You’re okay. I’m here,” Harry whispered, dropping his forehead to touch Loki’s cold one. “Breathe for me.”

Loki stared and tried to take a deep breath, his breathing only hitching a little. But he took another and another, slowly but shakily calming down and falling against Harry, who leaned back a little but stayed where he was. Loki sighed and only blinked his eyes open when a slight glow lured his attention.

The same glowing, translucent deer that he had seen when he had first met Harry was standing before them. The male deer walked towards him, reaching out its’ head to rest against his shoulder. Loki felt like he was surrounded but it wasn’t a bad feeling. It was safety and warmth and light encompassing him.

It was silent for a few minutes except for the crackling of the fire.

“Loki, did I say something I shouldn’t have?”

Loki peered at Harry, the young mortal who wasn’t even looking at him with disgust even though Loki was bare to him, and shook his head. Though Loki still felt like redoing the glamour on his skin so that no one would see him like this. He still felt like he should be covering himself even with Harry. “Do you know much about Norse myth?”

“No, only that which you’ve told me. Thor’s god of thunder, Odin’s your adoptive father and there are nine realms. And apparently that they think poorly of magic users in Asgard.”

Loki grinned then grimaced. “I… have children.”

Harry’s eyes widened then he reached out and pulled the trays of food close to them. He flicked his hand, cancelling the patronus charm and watched as Prongs dissipated. “We should eat while you explain.”

  


* * *

 

 

Harry stared at Loki, freezing in place, fork midway to his mouth. “What did you say happened to Fenrir?”

“He’s chained to the ground in some Hel forsaken place,” Loki muttered. “With a sword in his mouth.”

Harry gaped, watching Loki bow his head. “But they were all kids! What the fuck?!”

“It’s because I’m a monster,” Loki whispered faintly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, looking up at the clock above the fireplace. They still had a half an hour to lunch and then charms right afterward. For what he was about to do, he hoped Moony was still at Grimmauld Place. Hagrid was gone and Harry didn’t know when the half giant was coming back. For all he knew, Remus had gone to recruit the werewolves. “You’re not a monster. Loki, what kind of magic can you do?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? I can do a lot.”

“Can you… ‘jump’ between places?”

“Yes. Teleporting?”

“You think you can take us to the building I have in my mind?” Harry asked, standing up and holding out a hand.. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“You can’t move between places?” Loki questioned, reaching out to place his hand in Harry’s and letting the other boy pull him up.

“We haven’t learned that yet. We’re suppose to get lessons next year but maybe you can teach me that too?”

“I’ll teach you if you can teach me how to summon… that deer,” Loki spoke.

Harry grinned a little. “I’ll teach you how to cast a patronus charm though the form it takes differs between people.”

“Hmm?”

“My mother’s was a doe,” Harry explained. “It depends on the person.”

Loki raised an eyebrow but dipped his head in a nod, taking a deep breath. Harry watched as Loki rebuilt the glamour around himself, turning blue skin pale and red eyes back to their beautiful light green.

“You know, if you wanted to drop the glamour when it’s just me around,” Harry started quietly. “I’d be fine with it.”

“I hate it,” Loki muttered, closing his eyes briefly before opening them.

Harry frowned but sighed. “Let’s go. We don’t have too much time before our next class.”

  


* * *

 

 

Remus looked up when he heard his name called, glancing over at Sirius curiously. They were in the reading room of Grimmauld Place and looking over various texts that Sirius’ family had left.“Harry? We’re in here!”

“Prongslet? Aren’t you suppose to be in class?” Sirius asked, as they watched their godson walk in. Harry stopped in the doorway and gestured behind him.

A peculiar scent filled the room, one Remus had trouble identifying as he had never smelled it before. It was… cold and powerful, young yet old at the same time.

“It’s lunch time, Sirius,” Harry argued playfully. “Though it’s not like you would disapprove of my skipping classes. It’s important.”

“Important?” Sirius asked.

“Loki… it’s okay,” Harry spoke, glancing behind him. “They’re good people no matter what the general public thinks of them.”

“We’re honored,” Sirius remarked, lips twitching up into a teasing smile.

Harry snorted.

Another boy came to a stop beside Harry. He had black hair like Harry had but it wasn’t as wild as Harry’s. The other boy also had green eyes though lighter than James’ son. He also wore a Slytherin scarf, causing Sirius’ eyes to widen.

“Harry?”

“Sirius, Remus, this is Loki,” Harry introduced, gesturing to his friend. “Loki, this is my godfather, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, my surrogate godfather.”

Remus’ eyes widened at the new boy’s name. “Any relation to the Norse god of mischief?”

“That would be me,” Loki remarked idly, his lips twitching up into a smirk and studying Remus just as much as Remus was studying him.

“What do you mean, that would be you?” Sirius asked, frowning confusedly. “Do you mean you just have the same name as the god? You’re just a teenager after all.”

“No…” Remus trailed off, eyes widening. “You are the Norse god of mischief.”

Loki nodded, green eyes intent on the two men.

Sirius and Remus stared with Sirius turning to look at Harry, who shrugged.

“Harry, care to explain?”

“A few weeks before school started, I found him in the Forbidden Forest,” Harry offered, crossing his arms. “We’ve been friends ever since.”

Remus stood up, placing the book he was reading on the side table and walked over towards them.

“Don’t tell me you prayed to him,” Sirius pleaded, eyes widening. “He’s…”

“I did take note of all the pranks you three performed,” Loki offered, grinning widely. “A few of them were quite… creative.”

Sirius snorted, glancing at Remus. “Oh, the fun we got up to back in school before the war got in the way. Makes me miss James.”

“You found him in the Forbidden Forest?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. “A Norse god?”

“We found each other,” Loki spoke, looking at Harry with a fond expression. “I had… run into some trouble in Asgard and I chose to spend some time here.”

“Only you, pup,” Sirius muttered.

Harry snorted.

“It really exists then,” Remus commented.

“Apparently,” Harry said. “Anyway, we were just here because I wanted Loki to meet you, seeing as you two have something in common.”

“In common?” Sirius asked, gesturing between himself and Loki.

“Not you, Sirius,” Remus replied. “Me.”

“You? Why?”

“Harry thinks I’m not a monster,” Loki remarked, dropping his arms down to his sides.

Remus glanced at Harry, who shook his head.

“I figured if anyone knew what he was going through, it would be you.”

“And you’re… a Frost giant?” Remus asked, turning back to Loki.

Loki’s eyes widened as he looked between Harry and Remus. “What is this?”

“Remus is a werewolf,” Harry explained softly. “He’s been called a monster before. Do you think he looks like one?”

“Harry… That’s only once a month.”

“Shh,” Harry muttered. “Trying to prove a point here.”

Sirius snorted.

“No, he just looks human though I can sense something… extra,” Loki offered, confused. “What’s a werewolf?”

“Human who can turn into a wolf once a month,” Remus explained. “Werewolves tend to be crazy, rabid, uncontrollable animals when they shift.”

“Are you saying I will turn into a crazy, uncontrollable monster once a month?” Loki asked, narrowing his eyes. His eyes faintly glowed and Harry stiffened, reaching out a hand towards the other boy.

“Loki, not… That’s not what we meant,” Harry argued, slipping in front of Loki and grasping the other boy’s hands. Loki glared at him, a red glow surfacing in his eyes. “I just wanted to show you-”

“That’s what you really think of me, isn’t it? You think me a monster! A pet monster to do- Oomph!”

  


* * *

 

 

Loki’s eyes widened as Harry leaned in and pulled him into a kiss, one hand going to the nape of his neck and the other at his waist. One of them moaned and Loki was half sure it  was him as he melted into Harry’s arms. Warmth flooded his limbs, melting the ice that had surrounded his heart the moment that Odin told him who he actually was.

They pulled apart what felt like hours later and was only really a minute or two when someone cleared their throat.

Harry was breathing heavily and Loki wasn’t doing any better as they leaned against each other.

“I just meant that you’re not alone, you dummy,” Harry whispered, grinning widely with his eyes gone soft. “I absolutely don’t care that you turn blue and red.”

Loki grinned back, enjoying Harry’s hand on his neck, almost like the other boy was keeping him anchored. “Thanks.”


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Harry stepped out of Umbridge’s office that night, Loki was there. Loki blinked, seeing something in Harry’s face, before tugging him away. 

“What did that woman do to you?” Loki muttered, as they walked up a few staircases to the Room of Requirement. They still had an hour before curfew so they could walk around the castle without getting both of them getting a detention.

“Nothing. She just made me write lines,” Harry retorted, tucking his hand away in his pocket. His hand was flaring with pain, the nerves alight with fire. “Nothing I haven’t done before, Loki.”

Loki frowned, stopped in the hallway before the room and then walked past the door three times. “We need a plan.”

Loki tugged Harry through the newly opened door and closed it behind them. Harry briefly looked around the small room before walking towards the center of it. It was sparsely built, with one comfortable looking couch sitting in front of a fireplace. 

“I agree,” Harry finally spoke, bemusedly. “In general we need to kick Umbridge out.”

“Show me your hand,” Loki whispered.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as Loki came towards him then sighed, raising his hand out of his pocket. “She made me write lines with a blood quill.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Blood quills use a different kind of ink,” Harry explained quietly. “Our own blood.”

Loki hissed, cursing under his breath as he reached out, gathering Harry’s hand in his own.  _ I must not tell lies. _ “Please tell me those are illegal to use.”

“They are suppose to be,” Harry spoke. “She probably thinks she’ll get away with it because we’re just students and we have no political say about anything.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed then he abruptly dropped his glamour, his eyes flicking to Harry briefly. Harry grinned, taking in Loki’s blue skin and red eyes and the rune marks that Loki was born with on his skin. Harry closed the distance between them, using his unhurt hand to tip Loki’s chin up from where he was studying Harry’s hand, and placed his lips against his. 

Loki whined into the kiss, feeling Harry’s one arm curl around his waist. He pulled away quickly enough and Harry leaned his forehead against his, apparently not even minding the cold. “Harry…”

“What?”

Loki rolled his eyes at Harry’s nonchalant tone and then glanced down to the hand that had the sentence etched in blood. He closed his eyes for a second, drawing on his inner power and when he heard Harry gasp, he opened his eyes, watching as ice pooled into his fingers. He manipulated it enough to thinly coat the top of Harry’s hand, hearing the other boy sigh in relief.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, pulling Loki down to sit with him on the couch. 

 

* * *

  
  


“If and when we kick her out, we would need a replacement,” Harry said, a few minutes later. He glanced over to Loki, who nodded. “And it can’t be one from the ministry again. Umbridge probably hates children and I know it’s unlikely that there are more like here in the ministry but… The replacement needs to be someone who knows what’s out there.”

“It could be you,” Loki offered.

Harry stilled then shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t be a good teacher. It probably shouldn’t be Snape, regardless of how much he wants the job. He already scares the shit out of Neville and we want someone who doesn’t scare people and who knows how to do the job.”

“Someone who does not make your ministry suspicious,” Loki added. “It would not be good if your actions made them think badly of you.”

“I’m used to it,” Harry remarked, starting a little at Dobby popping in and placing two mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. Dobby winked at them before popping back out. Harry grabbed one of them and sighed in contentment at the taste. “We need someone who can teach us with wands, not from books.”

“We should tell your redheaded twins who I am,” Loki said thoughtfully, reaching and bringing a mug to his mouth to sip at it. “Bring them into the fold. And I should read up on your magic, learn what kinds of things you have been taught already.”

Harry nodded. “Good idea. Should have thought of that earlier. Though are we pranking Umbridge out of office or should we do it the legal way?”

“Both?” Loki tried, his eyes sparking with mischief. “She hurt you.”

Harry snorted. “You want to work on getting Draco to come talk to me? We could probably use his father’s help in getting Umbridge out and if he so wants, they could… spy for me. I don’t know what’s going on with Voldemort and I want to find out.”

Loki nodded as Harry carefully moved back into the couch. Loki moved too, leaning into Harry’s side and letting his body relax as Harry’s arm curled around him. “Draco is scared of getting marked, that much I know. Theodore and Blaise would probably be easy to bring to your side but I don’t know about the girls.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Hermione?” Harry called out, trying to keep up with her as she walked. The sun beamed down onto them through the slats in the wooden walkway though there was a chill in the air. A warm September had turned into a chilly October, with light rain every once and awhile. Fog had started to creep up in the mornings, disappearing by the time of their second morning class. 

They were on their way back from Care of Magical Creatures with Firenze and Hermione wasn’t answering any of his questions, deep in thought. He exchanged looks with Ron, who shrugged. 

“We need to learn how to defend ourselves,” Hermione finally spoke. 

“Yes?”

Hermione rolled her eyes but stopped, turning around to face him, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. “We should start a defense club.”

“That… isn’t the worst idea that I’ve heard,” Ginny remarked, pushing a strand of red hair. “But who would we get to teach us? Snape?”

Neville shuddered and vehemently shook his head. “No, no thanks. I’ll pass.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest Snape,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “Maybe… Harry?”

“Clubs are against the rules though, Hermione,” Ron commented. 

Harry’s eyes widened in confusion. “You think I would be a good teacher? Hold on Hermione.”

“You know-”

“What’s out there,” Harry finished. “Yeah, I do. But that doesn’t make me a good teacher.”

“You cast a corporeal patronus,” Hermione argued. “Back in third year, remember? None of us can do that, much less know how to cast a patronus.”

“Ron, when have you guys ever obeyed the rules?” Ginny asked, gesturing to Harry. 

“She has a point,” Neville said. “Harry, I think you would be a good teacher. You… fought off You-Know-Who last year in the graveyard. You faced him in second year and first year. You lived to tell about it all of those times.”

“Yeah, but-”

“But what, Harry?” Ginny said. “You would probably make a better teacher than Umbridge and Snape combined.”

“I-”

“Your ice prince can help,” Luna finally commented. 

Ron’s eyes widened. “Harry, does she mean Draco? Have you been making friends with Draco?”

“You got me. I’m dating Draco,” Harry said, staring at Hermione and Ginny thoughtfully.

“Really? Harry!”

“Ron, I’m not dating Draco,” Harry interrupted. “Luna does not mean Draco.”

“Then what does she mean, Harry?” 

“I don’t know. I’m not dating anyone,” Harry spoke. “You guys really think I would make a good teacher?”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Draco, do you want to get marked or not?” Loki asked, as they sat in the library a few days later. Loki was going over spell books that were used in first year, second year, third year and fourth year. All of which he was quite comfortable with and could do easily though some of the hexes he had discreetly checked on looked like fun.

Draco spluttered. “Keep it down!”

Blaise’s dark eyes narrowed. “What are you saying, Loki? He has to or his parents get punished.”

“There is a way,” Loki offered quietly, warding the area that they were in. It was just the four of them, Draco, Loki, Theo, and Blaise studying for Potions. “Out, I mean.”

“There is no way out,” Draco muttered, his eyes flashing in anger and fear. “My parents are not dying just because I didn’t want to get marked.”

Loki sighed, closed the book he was going through. “I did not mean leave the country or any of the inferior ideas that you have probably, possibly come up with. I mean switching sides.”

Draco spluttered again, looking up at the library and around their area, as if anyone was listening into their conversation.

“My magic is keeping us safe, Malfoy,” Loki remarked. “You need not fear repercussions from eavesdropping.”

“Have you talked to Potter?” Blaise asked. “He’s probably not going to want to hear our side of the story.”

Loki grinned and shook his head. “No, I’ve talked to him. He said if you wanted to switch sides, he would offer his protection to Draco’s family. And I would give him mine if he asked for it.”

“Yours?” Theo questioned.

“Yes, mine,” Loki said. “I know what fear is and pain. Think about it.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“You said to meet you here after classes,” Fred started, glancing at Harry.

George watched as Harry grinned a little, silent but bemused, as he gestured to the open door to the left. 

“What is this place?” George asked, stepping through the door. The big room that was spread out before them looked to be one big training hall. He looked around, seeing the dummies spread out and the shelves lined with books. There was a student lying on the ground by the shelf on the opposite wall, books spread out around him. 

“Hey, Harry, did you know where thestrals come from?” The boy asked.

George had the distinct feeling that he and his brother’s worlds were about to change tonight. And he wasn’t sure whether it was going to be good or bad as he realized that the boy had been the new student this year, the one from Norway. The one named Loki Friggason.

“No?” Harry called back, closing the door behind them and stopping. “Where do they come from?”

“They were created by my daughter!”

Harry’s eyes lit up with interest. “Good for her then. That means she knows you’re here.”

Loki grinned back, finally peering up at them and then standing up. “Yes.”

“Your daughter?” Fred repeated, a bewildered frown on his lips. “Harry… who’s this?”

“You two know anything about Norse mythology?” Harry questioned as they watched Loki walk over to them. 

George’s eyes widened as he stared at Loki and at Harry. He exchanged looks with Fred, whose eyes were wide too. “We do know of Norse mythology, some. We know Thor, who is the god of thunder. And Loki, who is the god of mischief and chaos. What does that have to do with… Wait. Do you mean…”

The Loki before them dipped his head in a nod, his lips twitching up into a smirk. “I am that Loki. God of mischief and chaos.”

Before their eyes, Loki’s casual shirt and pants turned into silver green armor, coiling up Loki’s body like a snake. The armor clearly wasn’t wizarding or muggle armor, ancient and powerful looking. Loki really did look like he was a Norse god, his green eyes glowing with power. George’s jaw dropped open as he stared. Fred blinked and they both dropped, kneeling before Loki.

“WE ARE NOT WORTHY!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you really _the_ Loki?” Fred asked, his eyes wide, as he peered up at Loki.

“Does Asgard really exist?” George questioned, staring starry eyed at Loki then raising an eyebrow at Harry. “You didn’t tell us in the first week of school!”

Loki snorted. “Yes, I am _the_ Loki. As if there were any men like me. Yes, Asgard exists.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You two can get up. We’re not here to worship any gods. Best not to inflate his ego anymore.”

“Please, I like being worshipped,” Loki whispered, his lips twitching up into a smirk.

Harry turned to look at him, reached out to entwine their hands, would have tugged him into a kiss if Fred and George weren’t here.

“Says you,” Fred retorted. “We have an altar.”

“I know. I saw it back when you guys rescued me from the Dursleys. We’re actually here to plan.”

“Plan?” George asked, eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry thoughtfully. “You’re planning on getting Umbridge out, aren’t you?”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Yeah. You guys in?”

“Merlin, yes!” Fred muttered. “Who else is?”

“Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, possibly some of the Slytherins,” Harry spoke, looking to Loki in question. “Depends on how many people attend the first meeting of our Defense club.”

“Some of the Slytherins?” Fred repeated.

“Oh! You’re in Slytherin!” George exclaimed, staring right at Loki. “Makes perfect sense. The Slytherins though… Draco would be hard to get. Ice Prince and all that.”

“I am working on him,” Loki remarked. “Blaise and Theo do seem to be open to the idea too.”

“I think Theo’s neutral in all this,” Harry said, looking at Loki. “And Blaise may be easier to persuade.”

“That is the impression that I’ve gotten from them,” Loki replied, his eyes narrowed. “I will talk with Draco later tonight. If he joins us, it will be much easier to defeat your Dark Lord.”

Fred and George’s eyes widened. “Harry?”

“I’m taking down Voldemort this year,” Harry answered quietly. “Before anyone else gets killed.”

The twins stared at him then both whooped out, their eyes gleeful.

 

* * *

  


“Tell me everything you know of this… Voldemort,” Loki said, a few minutes after the twins left and they were both sitting on the lone couch. The fire place held a roaring fire, crackling and hissing as the logs burned. “I would like to know of our enemy and his ways.”

Harry was sitting down at the end of the couch, with Loki almost leaning into him. “I suppose I should tell you about the end of my fourth year then.”

“You mentioned something along the lines of an event taking place in a graveyard.”

Harry nodded, peering down at where Loki was lying down on him. Loki’s neck was within a good enough distance and Harry grinned a little, reaching down a ways and pressing his lips to the skin. Loki shivered underneath him, turned around to look at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki stared at Harry, watching as Harry looked his fill. “This is not helping.”

“I already miss summer,” Harry whispered, shrugging. “When I had you all to myself.”

“Really.”

Harry grinned and curled a hand around Loki’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss, warm and wanting. Loki moved into it, shuffling over and slipping up onto Harry’s lap. Someone groaned and Loki was half sure it was him as Harry licked his way into his mouth, their tongues touching in their mouths. An arm curled around his waist, curling underneath his robes and touching skin.

He let out a whimper as Harry’s hand moved, his fingers making little circles in Loki’s flesh. He could feel his cock harden below as Harry trailed a line of kisses down his chin and his throat, sucking a mark into the crook between shoulder and neck. Loki moaned, tugging Harry back up and into an almost feral kiss.

Harry grinned, meeting his kiss, and gentling him, squeezing his neck a little in reassurance. Loki whined, slowed down only for Harry to rock his body up to his, his answering hardness meeting Loki’s own. They both groaned and Harry’s fingers finally stopped, little feather light touches on Loki’s cock. Loki arched up, pleasure coiling through his body and at the base of his spine, and wrapped his arms around Harry, digging his fingers into the other boy’s clothed back.

“Harry…”

Loki glared at Harry, seeing the boy’s green eyes blown with arousal.

Harry smirked, wrapping his hand around Loki’s cock and stroked once or twice. Pleasure rocketed through his body, his fingers curling into Harry’s back tightly. His toes curled and he squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation, not seeing Harry bring himself off.

 

* * *

 

 

When he opened his eyes again, he had let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulders and he felt arms wrap around him. One rubbing his back while the other was curled around his neck, anchoring.

“Pleasure looks good on you.”

Loki leaned into Harry some more, wrapping his own arms around him. “We were supposed to be talking about Voldemort.”

“Well, we did a kind of talking.”

“That was not talking.”

“Sure. You didn’t exactly say words but you--”

Loki rolled his eyes while feeling his cheeks redden. “I enjoyed it.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

Draco stared at Loki then looked at Blaise, Theo and Daphne before turning back to look at Loki. Loki, who was watching the four of them with narrowed green eyes.

“You really think that Potter would protect us? Or that he has enough power to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

“Voldemort, and yes,” Loki replied, smirking a little at their discomfort. “He would protect you and your families if you wish it. He and I have talked.”

“You and Potter have talked.” Theo repeated dryly, disbelievingly.

“We talked, Theodore. He has the power to protect your families and to defeat the so far inferior dark lord. I have seen worse,” Loki remarked idly. “But that’s another story. If you still need to be convinced, come with me to the Gryffindor’s little defense club. Their first meeting is tonight.”

“What do you mean, you’ve seen worse?” Draco questioned, taking a step towards Loki. “You can’t have been alive during Grindewald’s war.”

“Grindewald?”

“The dark lord before now.”

“Ah. You wizards. Regardless, come with me if you want.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Hermione, are you sure everyone’s here for me?” Harry asked, his heart skipping a beat at how many other people were here. Loki, Blaise, Theo and Draco were in the back. The three Slytherins that Harry wasn’t involved with looked very hesitant, almost like they wanted people to think they walked in here accidentally. Loki just looked like he was bored with everything though Harry did catch his wink at the start of this.

“They are,” Hermione replied, gesturing to the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Cho, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus, and quite a few others all looked at him in anticipation. Like they thought he was about to say something inspirational or profound.

“Alright, everyone. We’re here because a certain professor of ours isn’t really teaching us.” Harry looked around, meeting everyone’s eyes. They were in the Room of Requirement, which had set up to look like a Defense classroom. There were practice dummies, shelves with books that recommended strategies and mirrors. “And because you all think I can teach you things. Let’s get started.”

 

* * *

  


“Good. Good, Neville,” Harry spoke, walking around the room and keeping an eye on everyone. “Try again. I didn’t even get this spell right on the first try.”

“What am I doing wrong though?” Neville said, wrinkling his nose as he peered down at his wand. “I’m never going to get this right.”

“You are, Neville. You weren’t put in Gryffindor for no reason,” Harry remarked, eying him. “Neville, you thought to stand up against the three of us back in first year. That took courage. You came up with gillyweed for me back in fourth year. You’re wonderful in herbology, better than quite a few of us. You can do this.”

Neville stared at him then nodded, took a few steps back from Harry and faced the practice dummy again. The dummy raised its’ wand and Neville raised his. “Expelliarmus!”

Harry watched as the dummy’s wand flew out of its’ hand and landed on the stone floor with a clang. The students around them all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the two of them, their eyes wide. Harry saw Blaise’s eyes narrow in thought as everyone realized that Neville had gotten a spell right for the first time.

“Good going, Neville!” Ginny exclaimed, coming over to pat him on the back.

Neville grinned, enjoying the attention. “Thanks, Harry.”

“No problem.”

 

* * *

  


As soon as the first lesson ended, people trailed out of the room, quiet but excited. Blaise, Theo and Draco stayed behind, watching as Potter talked with Granger and Weasley. Loki stood next to Draco then grinned and walked over to talk with the Boy-Who-Lived.

“Potter.”

Blaise took the first step towards the Gryffindor Golden boy and Draco followed, staring right at Granger. Potter’s two friends turned to look at them, glaring at them. Weasley crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed at them.

“Malfoy, you better not be here to threaten Harry.”

“No. We would like to speak with Potter alone,” Draco spoke, glancing at Loki in question.

Loki dipped his head in a nod, leaned into whisper something to Potter, who studied Draco and finally nodded.

“Alright. Hermione, Ron, it’s okay. They’re not here to cause mischief,” Potter said, shrugging. “Unlike three people I know. You three better be glad Fred and George left already.”

Blaise shuddered but otherwise didn’t comment. Weasley and Granger continued to stare at them but after a minute or two, Granger pulled Weasley away. Draco watched as the two left, with Granger sparing a moment to glare at Draco.

“There’ll be another punch in it for you if you hurt him,” Granger remarked firmly before leaving with the redhead.

Theo snorted and Draco felt his cheeks redden.

“That punch in third year didn’t even hurt, Granger!” Draco yelled back.

“Enough, Draco. What did you want to talk about?” Potter asked, drawing Draco’s attention back to him. They were now the only five people left in the room, four Slytherins and one Gryffindor. Potter looked calm, patient with the four of them here. He looked like he wasn’t even worried about Draco, Blaise, Theo and Loki.

“Loki mentioned something about you offering to protect us and our families,” Draco spoke, studying Potter a little.

Potter dipped his head in a slight nod, his green eyes searching Draco for something. “I did offer to protect your families. Theo though…”

“My father is a Death Eater. You do not need to protect him on my account. I’m just here for moral support.”

Potter grinned, turned to Blaise and raised an eyebrow. “You need protection?”

“Draco and I are due to be marked by the end of this year. I would prefer not to be marked by the Dark Lord and my mother can travel to France,” Blaise explained then gestured to Draco. “He’s really the one who needs protecting.”

Draco grimaced as Potter turned to him. “I do not need protecting. I just need…”

“You need allies,” Loki interrupted, leaning against the wall behind them and crossing his arms.

“Allies is such a strong word,” Draco said, frowning.

Potter snorted. “Alright. Would I be right in guessing that Voldemort is staying in your family manor?”

“He visits,” Draco spoke, remembering the look on his mother’s face when she opened the door at the manor and saw Voldemort on the other side of it. Narcissa had gone pale but had quickly steadied herself. “My father… My parents have both lost weight since the Dark Lord returned and they’ve lost sleep.”

“So they’re not torturing people?”

“The Dark Lord is still recovering his forces,” Blaise said thoughtfully. “He is not at that point yet but he will be soon. There have been minor attacks, as you know.”

Potter nodded. “I know. I do occasionally read the paper, even if it disgusts me. Malfoy, would your father and mother be willing to act as spies?”

Draco blinked, thought of his parents. “If they’re not, would you still offer your protection?”

“Yes. I would.”

“I will have to owl them and ask,” Draco finally replied.

Potter frowned but nodded, dropping his hands into the pockets of his robes. “I will wait for that answer. If they do need protection before then, tell them to go to London, to Grimmauld Place.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at Potter questioningly.

“Your mother will know where it is,” Potter answered, glancing at Loki before returning his gaze to Draco. “Otherwise, I think we are done here.”

Draco stared at Potter. “Potter-”

“Harry.”

Draco stared.

“Call me Harry when we’re meeting.”

“Fine. Harry, I am due to be marked by the end of this year. What are you going to do about that?”

“I do plan on killing him by then,” Harry spoke, his green eyes lit up by the prospect.

Draco’s eyes widened and Blaise let out a quiet gasp.

“Well then. Should we get back to our dorms?” Theo asked, looking between Draco and Blaise. “Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re welcome.”

Draco looked at Harry before nodding. “You better keep your word.”

“I will,” Harry promised, grinning a little. “He’s caused enough pain and death.”

 

* * *

  
  


“That went much better than I thought it would,” Harry remarked, watching as Blaise, Theo and Draco left. They were joined by Loki but there was also a Loki at Harry’s side, making Harry grin widely. “You have gotta teach me that trick.”

Loki grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

“You guys ready?”

Harry nodded, peering over at the opposite corner in the hallway. Fred and George were in the opposite corner while Harry and Loki were in the balcony room across from them. “Is that product really ready for testing?”

George looked offended, his eyes narrowing. “Who better to test it on than Umbridge?”

Loki smirked. “I look forward to seeing the portable swamp in action.”

“See. The actual god of mischief approves. He actually had a hand in making it,” Fred said, glancing down the hallway to watch the students walking to and from classes. No one paid them any attention other than to smile or wave encouragingly. Everyone wanted Umbridge gone and no one was going to stand in their way.

Harry had even gotten Peeves in on the action, giving him a few dung bombs to drop on Umbridge whenever the poltergeist wanted. This was the official start of their effort to get Umbridge to leave Hogwarts and Fred and George were revelling in the challenge. 

Harry peered down at the Marauder’s Map, noted their own positions. Hermione was in the library, doing some of her homework. She hadn’t exactly approved of their activities but when she had seen what Umbridge had done to him… She hadn’t disapproved after that. Ron had surprisingly volunteered to keep others away from the corridor, with Blaise Zabini. 

“Your twins are very creative,” Loki whispered, as they both looked down at the map. Umbridge was coming their way, after talking with Flitwick. Her footsteps were unique enough, causing the students in her way to hurriedly flee, some winking at Fred and George. “Brings to mind some of the prayers they muttered my way.”

“You can hear prayers?” Harry questioned, turning to look at his boyfriend, who was the Norse god of mischief and chaos. He still felt amazed that there were actual gods in the world and that one was his boyfriend was even more incredible. “She’s coming!”

Fred nodded when Harry gave him a thumbs up and George threw the portable swamp right into the hallway before them. The twins then ran up to where Harry and Loki were, poking their heads out to watch.

“I can but only prayers directed my way,” Loki returned, grinning in a way that was more predatory than not, showing more teeth than was normal. Harry grinned back as Umbridge walked right into the swamp, preoccupied by file folders and the state of Hogwarts. 

Umbridge squealed as she fell into the black pit, yanked her wand out to try to light her way. The portable swamp almost seemed to groan as it swallowed her, shaking and sliding around the professor. 

“This would work very well on Death Eaters,” Harry remarked quietly, watching as Umbridge lit her wand with a loud, muttered lumos charm, and then screamed. “They wouldn’t know what to make of it.”

Fred’s eyes widened then he grinned, showing less teeth than Loki did. “It would. It definitely would. George…”

George smiled too and the four of them continued to watch as Umbridge struggled.

 

* * *

  
  


Back in 2011, Heimdall stared out over the Rainbow bridge from his station. Thor stood next to him, his shoulders curled inward and frowning. The moon had come out an hour ago and the stars had soon followed, causing the bridge to almost sparkle with the moonlight. It had been a few months since Loki had fallen from the bridge and a few months since Thor had gotten back from Midgard. 

“I should not have said those things,” Thor remarked quietly, dropping his hand to where Mjolnir lay on his belt. “I was not aware that he would have taken those words seriously.”

“Your mother?”

“Frigga laid a spell upon me,” Thor answered, sighing. “Have you seen anything of what happened to my brother while I was on Midgard?”

“No. I cannot see the past or the future,” Heimdall replied, as he looked out over the realms. He stood as still as a statue while he looked from Jotunheim to Alheim to Midgard. His golden eyes were far looking as he looked over the mortal’s homes and places of employment. “I only knew of what you were doing while you were on Midgard. I had not known where Loki was or what he was doing until he let the Frost Giants into Asgard.”

“Frigga would look but my father forbid it. He says it would be too dangerous,” Thor said. “And I have learned. Jotunheim is too dangerous and war would bring consequences.”

Heimdall dipped his head in a nod, finally turning to look at the prince beside him. “I am glad you have learned.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Harry woke up a week later, sweaty and shaking. He quickly glanced around, seeking a window or at least some light then realized he was in the Slytherin dormitory, in the dungeons. Last night, he had slipped into the Slytherin dormitory again, curled up with Loki. The Norse god was stretched out with his head tucked into Harry’s chest, his black hair splayed out around him. It was the third week of October, tomorrow being the fifth meeting of Dumbledore’s Army. 

The nightmare had been the same thing he had started having last month, one featuring Nagini and several hallways. It had been dark and he had only seen globes of whispering light around him and nothing else. He had felt Nagini’s predatory urges, the snake’s murderous thoughts, the desire to kill anyone who harmed her master. 

“Another nightmare?”

Harry blinked, the words drawing him out of his thoughts. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Loki peered up at Harry from where he was next to him. He could see his mortal boyfriend was sweaty and pale, his green eyes haunted.

“Yes,” Harry whispered, glancing up at the bed curtains that shielded them from the rest of the Slytherins. Loki had warded them the minute that Harry had slipped in last night, wanting to hide their relationship from the rest of the school. He was however confident that if one Slytherin found it, he could talk the boy out of saying anything. He wasn’t called Silvertongue by other Aesir for nothing. “Same one from September.”

Loki stared at him, thinking of what Harry had told him. Harry leaned over and pressed lips to his forehead and Loki’s heart jumped in his chest. “The snake one?”

“Yes. I still don’t know…”

“Perhaps we could go to the ministry during break,” Loki suggested, meeting Harry’s lips in the middle, as he leaned in again. “The department of magical mysteries might have something on your prophecy.”

Harry nodded, deepening the kiss and licking his way into Loki’s mouth. Loki’s heart began to beat quickly, his cock taking an interest in their activities. Harry grinned into the kiss and then pulled back, grinning a little at Loki’s whine of need. 

“It is a good idea,” Harry murmured, dropping his hand down to their waists and tracing a line on his bare skin, down to both their cocks and wrapping around them. Loki gasped out, Harry swallowing it with a kiss as he stroked. “I’m glad you decided to stay.”

Heat built in his spine and all throughout his body, sparks of pleasure growing. His toes curled under the bed sheets and he wrapped an arm around Harry, digging his fingers into his back. Harry groaned, pulled back a little from the kiss and looked Loki over, his eyes blown with arousal. 

“You know… You don’t have to keep control with me,” Harry whispered, catching his eyes. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to loose control,” Loki murmured, clutching the sheets. “Especially not… fuck.”

Harry grinned, reaching down to flick a nipple and licking it better afterward. Pleasure boiled over and Loki whined, his orgasm running roughshod through him. Harry followed soon after. The sun shone through the bed curtains, warming them to a slight degree. Harry laid back down onto Loki’s bed, with Loki following him down. They could hear the sounds of the other Slytherin boys starting to wake up and luckily or unluckily, it was Saturday. No one would be in a rush to go to class or breakfast.

“Did you talk with the house elves?” Loki questioned quietly, hearing Draco mutter in his sleep.

Harry nodded and Loki felt Harry’s chest rumble in a quiet laugh, his head lying on Harry’s chest. “They agreed to mess around with Umbridge’s meals for the next week. Hopefully, that and our other planned pranks will get her out.”

“Are you meeting with the twins later? For planning?”

Loki grinned, hearing Blaise get up. Blaise’s bed was on Loki’s left and Draco’s was on his right, the two leaders of Slytherin house. “Yes. And you said you wanted to learn how to cast an illusion like I do?”

“Definitely. I can teach you how to cast a patronus too,” Harry remarked, one of his hands coming up to comb through Loki’s black hair. “Let’s meet up at the Room of Requirement say an hour before the meeting tomorrow?”

Loki arched into Harry’s fingers, his eyes closing and goose pimples moving up his arms. “Hmm. Okay.”

“Loki…”

Harry snorted. “At least it’s not a weekday today. You’re a lazy god of mischief.”

“How dare you.”

“You’re like a cat.”

“I can smite you.”

Harry let out a laugh, his chest rumbling underneath Loki’s head. “Come on. Let’s go get breakfast. I’m hungry.” 

Loki slowly sat up, brushing the covers off and reaching over to his bedside table to grab the invisibility cloak. He handed it over and Harry took it, throwing it over himself.

“Loki? You up now?” Blaise questioned quietly, his footsteps sounding close to the bed.

“I am. Just a minute,” Loki answered, watching as Harry disappeared underneath the cloak and then waved a hand to undo his ward. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“It’s just a spell?”

Loki nodded, watching as Harry stood on the practice platform, his holly wand held tightly in his right hand. It was about 45 minutes until the Defense meeting and the two of them were alone. They had planned the meeting to take place before dinner, at around 5pm, so the sun was just on its’ way down. The Room of Requirement had shifted just a little bit house such a practice platform but otherwise, it looked like it usually did.

It had been a quiet weekend and everyone had noticed that Umbridge had been fuming each morning. Fred and George had been grinning widely as they got called for detention by McGonagall. Though Professor McGonagall had been rather halfhearted about it, her voice faint. The house elves had presented Umbridge with cold oatmeal and bacon, cold steak at dinner last night and cold tea. 

“It is just a spell,” Loki explained, raising an eyebrow. “I learned most of my spellwork from Frigga and just a few from Amora later.”

“Amora?”

Loki felt his cheeks redden a little then shrugged, crossing his arms. “The Enchantress. I would not recommend sharing space with her.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, his lips twitching up into a small grin. “There’s a story there, isn’t there?”

Loki leaned against the dummy that the room had created for them. “There is not. She was a little possessive.”

Harry snorted before closing his eyes in concentration, murmuring the spell that Loki had taught him under his breath. Loki watched as another Harry appeared right next to the real one and another appeared, on the other side. Loki grinned, his heart skipping a beat at Harry easily figuring out how to work the spell.

The Harry clones all looked alike and Loki could not even see a difference between them and the real Harry. The three Harry’s moved about on the platform, their green eyes glowing with excitement and black hair untamed. Loki’s breath hitched as the three of them were joined by two more and walked over towards him, surrounding.

“So this is how Thor feels,” Loki muttered.

All of the Harry’s snorted before appearing to collapse back into one Harry. “I think I’ve got it down.”

“It definitely looks like you have. Now teach me the patronus charm.”

Harry raised an eyebrow before nodding, walking over and stepping just to the edge of the platform. He sat down on the edge as Loki walked over to him and faced him, waiting expectantly.

“You have to think of a real positive memory,” Harry started, looking him over. “It has to be purely positive and really strong.”

“What’s yours?”

Harry grinned slightly, his green eyes going soft and shoulders dropping. “It varies. When… In my third year, I held back dozens of dementors with one patronus. I was thinking of my parents… It was just one moment that I remember, just them talking around me.”

“I am sorry.”

Harry nodded and Loki reached out to entwine their fingers. 

“You have to think of a happy memory,” Harry whispered, dropping his forehead down onto Loki’s. They looked into each other’s eyes and then Harry drew back, looking him over. “Take as much time as you want.”

Loki stared at him then walked over to sit next to Harry, leaning his shoulders and side against him. Harry let out a quiet sigh of contentment, leaned his head against Loki’s shoulders too. 

The only sounds that he could hear was the quiet crackling of the fire across from them and the occasional yell from outside the room. Loki closed his eyes and thought about the past thousand years of his life. Thought about Thor and Frigga and… Odin. Thought about his children, Hela, Slepnir, Fenrir and Jormungandr. Thought about Harry. Thought of seeing the young man across the clearing the first time they had seen each other.

“I have it,” Loki whispered, opening his eyes and knowing that at least half an hour had passed.

“The incantation is Expecto Patronum,” Harry murmured, their hands entwined on the space between their legs.

Loki drew on his own magic, the oftentimes wild and untamed power within him, and spoke the words under his breath. The spell pulled on his power and sped out, pooling green tinted magic into his hands and out in front of the two boys. The power pooled together into a small, glowing animal, one that looked a little like a dog but was smaller and not as domestic as a dog might look like. Its’ ears were perked forward, glowing green.

“I should have figured,” Harry said, amusement in his voice.

“What kind of animal is that?” Loki questioned, looking at the translucent animal in fascination. It stood there and looked at him, like it was waiting for an order. “I have not seen its’ like before on Midgard.”

“A coyote,” Harry offered, his shoulders lifting in a shrug. “Coyotes are thought of as tricksters in American Indian mythology and lore. And you’re a trickster.”

Loki grinned, feeling quite pleased with himself. “Of course.”

“You can use this spell to send messages or to protect yourself against dark creatures, like dementors,” Harry explained after a few minutes. “You’re pretty good at this. I didn’t manage to create a corporeal patronus on my first try.”

“What did you create?”

“Usually, it’s just a shield,” Harry said. “But when I went up against those dementors, like I mentioned, it was a stag.”

“Stag?” Loki echoed. 

There was a knock at the door, probably people ready for the meeting. 

“My father transformed into a stag,” Harry replied, slipping off the platform and standing up. At Loki’s frown, he explained. “There’s a spell. My father, godfather and other friend who shall go unnamed all learned it to share the full moon with Remus. They called themselves the Marauders.”

Loki grinned, called his magic back in, and Harry returned the smile, doing the same before going to let people in.


End file.
